Confusion
by 8y4kur41
Summary: Yuki is an orphan in Tokyo, but when she is adopted by a family that is seemingly nice will it be a deadly encounter? to top it all off she is seeing people outside her window and she has strange dreams her first day in Karakura is just plain strange.
1. I just wanted to be normal

Chapter One

I wanted to be normal…

When I was little I wanted a family. Let me tell you, if you think all abandoned children are cared for, think again. Being and orphan is not fun at all, first off the place where I live sucks. It is a three story building in the middle of Tokyo, and there are so many of us that we have to triple or even quadrupled on people to a room.

Second the head mistress is a major pain in the neck. Seriously she has no fashion sense and she thinks the sun rises and sets around her.

And third, when you a fifteen year old who has issues with their temper, nobody wants to adopt you.

My mother abandoned me at the orphanage when I was a baby. You would think that a small baby would have been adopted right away right? Wrong. I was never wanted because of the color of my hair. It was always changing colors according to my emotion.

Until I learned how to control it I was always teased because of how easily my emotions change (no surprise that I have anger issues right?). Now I keep my hair a deep black color and it is super long.

I always thought that if Head Mistress Lily, (who everyone at the orphanage kindly referred to her as Akuma) left then we would be happier and feel more at home than as though we were slaves.

She called me into her office on a drizzly autumn afternoon. I entered and she was sitting at her desk wearing the worst dress anyone could think of. It was hot pink with a frilled skirt and a huge bow that went from shoulder to shoulder of her huge frame.

When I got closed it was all I could do no to walk away. She has on lime green eye shadow that she took up to the brow line, purple eye liner that she put down about three quarter inches below her eyes and blue mascara. She was also wearing her gaudy apricot lipstick and had huge umbrella earrings on, and her hair was in a frizzy pony tail. She gestured for me to sit down. The small chair creaked as I sat down.

"Good afternoon Yuki."

"Good after noon Head Mistress Lily."

"I have good news for you Yuki; there are two people here who actually want to adopt you!" She faked enthusiasm; I knew she was just disappointed that she was losing a worker.

"Really? What are they like?"

"They are wonderful people. Now go and pack your things."

I left, glad that I didn't have to stay in the room with that tacky woman. I went to my room and my friend Chikyu came in, and saw my suit case open with several T-shirts in it.

"So, you're finally getting out of here huh?"

"Yea. I hope that Akuma doesn't kill everyone."

"Do you know who's adopting you?"

"No. She didn't tell me." He just looked around. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I finished packing, and walked out the door.

"I am sorry if this hurts you Chikyu." He didn't answer me. I just walked back to the Akuma's lair. She greeted me again with a fake smile.

"Yuki, these are the people who will be adopting you. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu. I'm pleased to meet you." The woman came forward and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't need to be so straight forward Yuki. You may call us Mom and Dad."

"H-Hai…" Akuma interrupted me.

"Yes, yes, yes. This is all fun and games but Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu need to sign the papers and you will acknowledge them as Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu. Understand Yuki?"

"H-H-Hai Head Mistress Lily."

It was over in a few moments and my small suit case was loaded into the trunk of the Matsiu's car. They were kind people. As we passed the fence I saw Chikyu running alongside the car as far as he could. Mrs. Matsiu noticed him and the look on both of our faces.

"Is that boy a good friend of yours?"

"Yes. He's my only friend."

"Why? You are a great girl and I don't see why people wouldn't like you."

"I don't want to tell you. Every time someone who adopts me finds out they take me back."

"Well tell us and let's see what we do." I sighed.

"My hair changes color according to my emotion or to what I want it to be."

"Now I doubt that." I changed my hair to a bright yellow. She froze for a moment.

"That is really cool!" I looked up in surprise. No one but Chikyu had ever called my strange hair cool. She continued.

"You will have to show our son that!"

"Your son?"

"Oh yes. Out son is the same age as you and you look just like him… or so we thought. His name is Umi."

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter. We left Tokyo where the orphanage was and we traveled for hours. We finally came to a small town. Mr. Matsiu said over his shoulder to me,

"Welcome to you new home town, Karakura. And you knew address, 9730 Enjeru Hana Road."

It was a beautiful place. I was introduced to their son, now my brother and I was lead to my room. I had never had one to myself before; I was used to sharing with someone else. I was happy there. I fell asleep quickly and once asleep I had a dream about a place and people that I thought was fiction. It was something else.

The next morning I got up and talked with my new family. They were great people much better than the Akuma would ever be.

I went for a walk in the park after breakfast. I went through the woods and could hear something in the trees. I heard a screech and something launched at me. I screamed and ducked. I stood up and was face to face with the ugliest thing I had ever seen. I started to back off and turned around. I bumped into something I couldn't see. I watched as the thing I bumped into revealed itself.

It had a spear in its hand and threw it at the creature. Once the creature was dead it turned its attention to me. It grabbed my arm and half drug; half carried me to the middle of a field, where a huge ship was. It shoved me into the ship and I saw more creatures like the one behind me. They all seemed to stare at me.

The one that took me pushed me into a room with another creature in it. The one standing in the center of the room turned around and it did not have a mask on. I looked at its face and thought. It didn't scare me but it was strange. The creature behind me growled and the one in front of me nodded. It started to speak to me which surprised me. I thought it would be the same as the one behind me, but I could understand it.

"My friend tells me that you were fast enough to dodge an Alien and his razors." I didn't know what to say. What was it talking about?

"What is an Alien and what razors?"

"The creature that attacked you, we call them Serpents. Your kind calls them Aliens. As for razors this is what I mean." He pulled out a round object and shook it in a down ward motion. Five blades came out of the small object.

"Okay. Why am I here?"

"Because we want to ask you to help us."

"How?"

"We want you to take these. When you see a serpent kill it. If you see many of them signal us. We want to destroy these things."

"Okay, I'm with you so far. Who are you?"

"Our people call ourselves Predators."

"Okay. How can I hide these from my family and who is going to show me how to use these?"

They spent three hours training me. I got a phone call from my family asking me where I was. I told them that I was walking around in the wooded area of the park. They seemed relieved they told me to bring back anything interesting. The Predators showed me how to hide the weapons quite easily.

They released me to the woods and showed me how to destroy the evidence of the Serpents. After that I went back to my walk. I returned home after about thirty minutes. I walked in the door and was greeted by my parents. They wanted to see what I had collected. They were interested in the rocks, pine cones, leaves, and flowers I had collected. Once they were done telling me that I was going school shopping with them tomorrow I went to my room and put the supplied the Predators had given me, in my suite case.

I laid in my bed and thought about what had happened and suddenly felt like something heavy was crushing me. I didn't understand what was happening, until I heard the voices. They were outside and when I looked out the window, I saw two figures standing in the tree across the street from the house. One of them was a man and the other a girl. The girl spoke to the man, I don't know what they were saying, but the man didn't seem interested.

They disappeared. I was officially creped out. I just stood at my window and finally I went to my bed and managed to fall asleep. The same dream with the strange place and strange people, but they were dressed the same way the two outside my window were… who were those people?

I woke up and hour later and stretched. I walked down the stairs and heard quiet whispering. Umi, Mom and Dad were talking I tried to listen but I could barely make out what they were saying.

"I don't see why you had to drag me into this. I would have been happier watching over the others instead of Szayel."

"You are here because he ordered it."

"Don't worry yourselves. Everything is going according to my plan."

I didn't understand what they were talking about. I didn't have time to start to comprehend what it was about. I heard them coming and scurried up the stairs.

I was thinking about what I heard that night and I couldn't help but wonder, _Why does everything happen to me? I just wanted to be normal…" _

I fell asleep where I was chased by hideous monsters. They kept chasing me through the trees. One of them swiped at my arm and cut it. The next thing I knew three people like the ones outside my window saved me. I woke with a start. I was out of breath and my arm hurt. I looked at it and saw three horizontal cuts on my arm where the monster had taken a swipe at me.

I got up and got medical supplies out of the bathroom and bandaged my arm in my room. I hid the supplies and went to my window. There were three figures outside. There looked like they were whispering to each other. One looked at my window. I saw his eyes land on my bandaged arm and I suddenly felt a chilled breeze come through my window.

I went back to bed and did my best to go back to sleep without dreaming of those things again. I asked myself several times, who are those people? Why are they outside? Was my dream real? I would look for answers in the morning. They must leave some kind of evidence in the tree or on the ground. I would have to search fast though; I had to go school shopping tomorrow… fun.

Chapter Two

What is going on?


	2. Why does it all seem to happen to me?

**Next Chapter! this is an odd chapter but just work with me and please review!**

* * *

I woke at about five on the morning. I got up and took a shower, making sure I cleaned the wounds I received last night. I slipped into my room and got dressed in my jeans and black t-shirt with an ice blue and green heart on the lower left side, my favorite shirt.

I went down stairs and slipped out the door and went to the spot where the people were last night. I searched the tree and the surrounding area for any sign of them, but there was nothing. How could they have been here and there not being any foot prints or something? It didn't add up.

I knew I didn't have time to look long. My family would be getting up at any minute. I had to get back to my room before they got up. I started to the house, but Mom was already in the kitchen so I couldn't go in that way.

I went back to the tree and saw that I could climb the tree and get to my window by jumping to the overhang of the first story.

I got on the limb and edged as far as I could before I jumped to the roof. I landed with an inaudible thud and climbed into my window. I was just in time because as soon as I got the covers over my clothes, Mom opened the door and 'woke me up'. I spent about twenty minutes before I came down stairs and went to breakfast.

I sat down and when Dad came in his eyes lit upon the bandage on my arm and he immediately erupted.

"What is that on your arm?" I looked at it. I didn't want them to think I was crazy so I told them,

"It happened at the orphanage. I hit my arm on a door when I went to get my bag. It isn't serious. I cleaned and bandaged the cuts and they aren't deep."

"All right but don't scare us like that again okay? The last thing we need is you getting sick."

They both cared for me. I never knew that this was what a family does. But it was nice. It was nothing like the orphanage. I barely had time to finish my breakfast when Mom announced,

"Okay, let's load in the car and get to the mall!" The car was cramped with everyone in the car. Umi was acting like a fool in the back seat next to me. He kept on trying to irritate me, by asking stupid questions, so I would change my hair colors. He eventually asked one too many questions and stepped over the line.

"Did you have anyone close like a best friend at the orphanage?" That got me angry.

"What difference does that make to you? I wouldn't think that it mattered what happened at the orphanage!" He shut up after that and the entire ride my hair was a bright red.

I had calmed down in the car and my hair was back to black. I went in the mall and Mom and Dad went straight for a school uniform store. I had never worn a school uniform before. In Tokyo it was casual.

I was forced into several different sized clothes, including skirts which were required for girls to wear… I hate skirts.

We were then drug to another clothing store and I had to get new clothes, since I had only a few clothes.

We went through the same process. But Dad managed to get Mom away from me so I could find what I wanted to wear. Once we were checked out we went to the food court.

As well as getting school supplies it was okay. At least I had jeans and a few more t-shirts. I could handle the skirts despite how much I hated them.

I was done and looking at the receipt from the stores. There was a commotion on the other side of the court and I went over, despite my parents protest. I pushed through the crowd and found a gang of older boys ganging up an orange haired and a blonde kid. I didn't see the fairness in that. There were many fights like this in Tokyo and I knew what to do so I helped.

The first guy that came at me was a big bulk; he went down with one carefully placed kick. The next went down in even less time. I was to the center where the main attack was. I only had to take down three men before they backed off. They looked at their downed men.

"Did you take down all of our men yourself little girl?"

"Who're you calling little?"

"There is no way that you got my men down like that. Now just leave before you get hurt and let us go back to our business."

"What did they do to deserve a public beating?"

"Does it matter to you? Now leave!"

"I have a better idea. You and me one on one. First one to go down fir more than twenty seconds without one pinning the other wins."

"You're on. Don't cry when you lose."

I went to the center of the circle, when he swung I ducked and landed a solid punch to the gut. He made an attempt to grab me and missed. He then signaled his friends to grab me from behind, and then proceeded to slap and punch me. I finally managed to land a kick to his gut again and landed the finishing blow to get him down and out.

He stumbled to his feet and made another attempt to punch me. I moved to the side and punched him in the kidney. He eventually stumbled off with his goons. I walked off and went back to the table. Mom and Dad were in pieces that I got in a fight.

"Why on Earth would you do that? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yes I know how dangerous that was, but I can't sit around when someone gets hurt. I did the same thing in Tokyo." He just gave me a look that said everything that he had thought about the fight. Mom and Dad gave me and my brother fifty dollars to use as we wanted.

I went through the mall just looking, at the different things. I bought a post card for Chikyu and I went through a new shop. I found a necklace that was a set of two, one was and ice symbol and the other an earth symbol. I bought the necklaces and decided to buy them and give one to Chikyu, his birthday was in a week.

We finally went home, I went to my room and put away the clothes and wrote a letter to Chikyu and added the post card, with my new address and put the necklace in it. I didn't know how long it would take to get the letter to him but I hoped it would get there before his birthday.

I sat in my room and thought about what had happened at the mall. Those boys looked so familiar. I looked out of my window and saw several figures outside. It was only five o'clock and I could still go out. I went and acted like I couldn't see them and just looked at the tree as I walked outside. They seemed like they weren't sure if I could see them or not.

I walked by and went towards the park, I walked through the trees on the path and I could feel them following me. About half way through the path there was a scream. I ran to the side where it came from and found a serpent. It was attacking someone.

I took out a razor disk that was given to me. I threw it at the serpent, slicing its head off its shoulders. It fell to the ground where its yellow blood was starting to burn the grass around it. I quickly disposed of the serpent and turned to the person. I could tell that he was not a normal person; there was a chain on the center on his chest. I didn't know what to do.

One of the people following me arrived and hit the person on the head with the hilt of his sword. He turned to me. I was just standing there staring at him, I had seen him earlier. The others arrived just after him. I could see there were at least six of them, two I had seen earlier.

I tried to walk off but one of them blocked my way. He was huge. He was easily two feet taller than me. He had black hair spiked up and an eye patch on his right eye. The evil grin on his face terrified me. A small pink head came up from behind him and said,

"Ne ne Ken- Chan, see I told you we could get to her!" He looked at the small girl on his shoulder and said to her,

"It's a good thing that we followed the others this time. Otherwise you would have gotten us lost again."

I couldn't move, it was like there was an invisible pressure on me, I felt like I was going to pass out. The longer he and that girl argued the worse I felt. I could feel my legs give way and I fell to my knees. The others immediately came up to me and got the giant away from me. They were saying things but I couldn't make out what, my head was swimming with images from my strange dreams. I looked up and saw four figures in front of me.

After about ten minutes I could find enough strength to stand. One of them grabbed my arm in case I fell again. I looked at the four people in front of me, they all wore the same outfits, but they all were different ages. One spoke directly to me,

"Are you okay? Kenpachi can't control his reatsiu when he argues with Yachiru." I was really confused now. He could tell from the confused look in my eyes and told me,

"Reatsiu is a base of spiritual energy that allows shinigami to fight and live." I had never thought that shinigami were real. I had always thought that they were just legends. But there were four of them in front of me right now.

"So the pressure that made me collapse was reatsiu?"

"Yes. I'm sorry none of us have told you our names. My name is Izuru Kira. That is Kurosaki Ichigo, Sajin Komamura, and Soi Fon. They are captains of the Gotiai 13."

"Okay…" He and Kurosaki looked like the two people that were getting their asses kicked in the middle of the mall. I didn't say anything. I asked them a simple question.

"Can I go home now?" They all looked at me like I spoke a foreign language. Soi Fon answered me in a cold voice,

"Not yet. We have to give you something to ensure your safety."

"What are you talking about? I'm not in danger, everyone seems to think that!" The shinigami standing behind the others spoke to me in a deep voice.

"You may not think so, but those cuts on your arm tell a different story. You remember how you got them, right?" My mind went right back to the dream. I nodded.

The other shinigami returned and I was handed a sword. They told me that they would teach me how to use it over time. I didn't see how I could be taught how to use a sword. I used them in a middle school team in Tokyo. I was about to tell them that I had used a sword before but I was cut off by a loud snarl. I turned around and followed the sound into the trees. I was followed, no surprise.

I found an abandoned factory not too far away and followed the sound inside. I froze. There were a lot of serpents and a lot of what looked like eggs. There was a sound behind me and the shinigami were right behind me.

"Follow me. Quickly and don't make a sound." I led them back into the trees and pulled out a small device. I pressed the button on the top and it started to emit a low repetitive sound. Within moments there were five Predators coming from the trees. I pointed to the factory and they went in. The shinigami looked at me expecting answers. I ignored them and focused on the sounds around me.

I heard a shuffling noise and saw a small thing that looked like a hand. My hand went to the razor disk in my pocket. I pulled it out and released the razors. I watched the thing and saw it preparing to jump. I didn't have time to react before it jumped on the shinigami in the back and wrapped its tail round his throat. The other drew their swords and prepared to kill it.

"No! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? It's going to kill him!"

"You can't harm the creature. If you do the blood will kill him. Its blood is a very concentrated solution of corrosive acid."

"Then what do we do?"

"If someone can form a barrier between him and that thing then I can cut it off."

One of them stepped forward and formed a glowing yellow barrier that was thinly between the shinigami and the creature. I stepped forward and brought out a skin that was given to me and placed it under the spot where I was going to cut it. I quickly sliced through the central nervous system of the creature. It let go of the shinigami's throat and fell to the ground. I took out the blue vial of liquid that was given to me and poured a little on the squirming creature.

The acid in the creature and the acid I poured on it reacted violently. The little death monster expanded and before it became too volatile another shield was summoned by Kira. It blocked the explosion of the creature and the pieces went everywhere. It looked like there was a massacre of several of them instead of one.

I successfully managed to destroy the creature this time. I watched the factory and saw the Predators coming back out. They carried a huge head. The left without another glance.

I left as well. I went home and was in just before my curfew. I just wanted to be alone to ponder on what had happened.

* * *

**Yuki has so much trouble that she doesnt even realize yet. those serpents are very dangerous. so yea please review for me! i would like to know what peopel think! I dont own bleach or AVP, but i can still write!**


	3. Just keeps getting better and better

Chapter One

I wanted to be normal…

When I was little I wanted a family. Let me tell you, if you think all abandoned children are cared for, think again. Being and orphan is not fun at all, first off the place where I live sucks. It is a three story building in the middle of Tokyo, and there are so many of us that we have to triple or even quadrupled on people to a room.

Second the head mistress is a major pain in the neck. Seriously she has no fashion sense and she thinks the sun rises and sets around her.

And third, when you a fifteen year old who has issues with their temper, nobody wants to adopt you.

My mother abandoned me at the orphanage when I was a baby. You would think that a small baby would have been adopted right away right? Wrong. I was never wanted because of the color of my hair. It was always changing colors according to my emotion.

Until I learned how to control it I was always teased because of how easily my emotions change (no surprise that I have anger issues right?). Now I keep my hair a deep black color and it is super long.

I always thought that if Head Mistress Lily, (who everyone at the orphanage kindly referred to her as Akuma) left then we would be happier and feel more at home than as though we were slaves.

She called me into her office on a drizzly autumn afternoon. I entered and she was sitting at her desk wearing the worst dress anyone could think of. It was hot pink with a frilled skirt and a huge bow that went from shoulder to shoulder of her huge frame.

When I got close it was all I could do no to walk away. She has on lime green eye shadow that she took up to the brow line, purple eye liner that she put down about three quarter inches below her eyes and blue mascara. She was also wearing her gaudy apricot lipstick and had huge umbrella earrings on, and her hair was in a frizzy pony tail. She gestured for me to sit down. The small chair creaked as I sat down.

"Good afternoon Yuki."

"Good after noon Head Mistress Lily."

"I have good news for you Yuki; there are two people here who actually want to adopt you!" She faked enthusiasm; I knew she was just disappointed that she was losing a worker.

"Really? What are they like?"

"They are wonderful people. Now go and pack your things."

I left, glad that I didn't have to stay in the room with that tacky woman. I went to my room and my friend Chikyu came in, and saw my suit case open with several T-shirts in it.

"So, you're finally getting out of here huh?"

"Yea. I hope that Akuma doesn't kill everyone."

"Do you know who's adopting you?"

"No. She didn't tell me." He just looked around. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I finished packing, and walked out the door.

"I am sorry if this hurts you Chikyu." He didn't answer me. I just walked back to the Akuma's lair. She greeted me again with a fake smile.

"Yuki, these are the people who will be adopting you. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu. I'm pleased to meet you." The woman came forward and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't need to be so straight forward Yuki. You may call us Mom and Dad."

"H-Hai…" Akuma interrupted me.

"Yes, yes, yes. This is all fun and games but Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu need to sign the papers and you will acknowledge them as Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu. Understand Yuki?"

"H-H-Hai Head Mistress Lily."

It was over in a few moments and my small suit case was loaded into the trunk of the Matsiu's car. They were kind people. As we passed the fence I saw Chikyu running alongside the car as far as he could. Mrs. Matsiu noticed him and the look on both of our faces.

"Is that boy a good friend of yours?"

"Yes. He's my only friend."

"Why? You are a great girl and I don't see why people wouldn't like you."

"I don't want to tell you. Every time someone who adopts me finds out they take me back."

"Well tell us and let's see what we do." I sighed.

"My hair changes color according to my emotion or to what I want it to be."

"Now I doubt that." I changed my hair to a bright yellow. She froze for a moment.

"That is really cool!" I looked up in surprise. No one but Chikyu had ever called my strange hair cool. She continued.

"You will have to show our son that!"

"Your son?"

"Oh yes. Out son is the same age as you and you look just like him… or so we thought. His name is Umi."

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter. We left Tokyo where the orphanage was and we traveled for hours. We finally came to a small town. Mr. Matsiu said over his shoulder to me,

"Welcome to you new home town, Karakura. And you knew address, 9730 Enjeru Hana Road."

It was a beautiful place. I was introduced to their son, now my brother and I was lead to my room. I had never had one to myself before; I was used to sharing with someone else. I was happy there. I fell asleep quickly and once asleep I had a dream about a place and people that I thought was fiction. It was something else.

The next morning I got up and talked with my new family. They were great people much better than the Akuma would ever be.

I went for a walk in the park after breakfast. I went through the woods and could hear something in the trees. I heard a screech and something launched at me. I screamed and ducked. I stood up and was face to face with the ugliest thing I had ever seen. I started to back off and turned around. I bumped into something I couldn't see. I watched as the thing I bumped into revealed itself.

It had a spear in its hand and threw it at the creature. Once the creature was dead it turned its attention to me. It grabbed my arm and half drug; half carried me to the middle of a field, where a huge ship was. It shoved me into the ship and I saw more creatures like the one behind me. They all seemed to stare at me.

The one that took me pushed me into a room with another creature in it. The one standing in the center of the room turned around and it did not have a mask on. I looked at its face and thought. It didn't scare me but it was strange. The creature behind me growled and the one in front of me nodded. It proceeded to communicate with me through gestures. It told me that they wanted my help because I was fast enough to dodge a Serpent and a weapon of theirs. They gave me a lot of weapons to kill the serpents. They even showed me how hide the weapons from my family.

They spent three hours training me. I got a phone call from my family asking me where I was. I told them that I was walking around in the wooded area of the park. They seemed relieved they told me to bring back anything interesting. The Predators showed me how to hide the weapons quite easily.

They released me to the woods and showed me how to destroy the evidence of the Serpents. After that I went back to my walk. I returned home after about thirty minutes. I walked in the door and was greeted by my parents. They wanted to see what I had collected. They were interested in the rocks, pine cones, leaves, and flowers I had collected. Once they were done telling me that I was going school shopping with them tomorrow I went to my room and put the supplies the Predators had given me, in my suite case.

I laid in my bed and thought about what had happened and suddenly felt like something heavy was crushing me. I didn't understand what was happening, until I heard the voices. They were outside and when I looked out the window, I saw two figures standing in the tree across the street from the house. One of them was a man and the other a girl. The girl spoke to the man, I don't know what they were saying, but the man didn't seem interested.

They disappeared. I was officially creped out. I just stood at my window and finally I went to my bed and managed to fall asleep. The same dream with the strange place and strange people, but they were dressed the same way the two outside my window were… who were those people?

I woke up and hour later and stretched. I walked down the stairs and heard quiet whispering. Umi, Mom and Dad were talking I tried to listen but I could barely make out what they were saying.

"I don't see why you had to drag me into this. I would have been happier watching over the others instead of Szayel."

"You are here because he ordered it."

"Don't worry yourselves. Everything is going according to my plan."

I didn't understand what they were talking about. I didn't have time to start to comprehend what it was about. I heard them coming and scurried up the stairs.

I was thinking about what I heard that night and I couldn't help but wonder, _Why does everything happen to me? I just wanted to be normal…" _

I fell asleep where I was chased by hideous monsters. They kept chasing me through the trees. One of them swiped at my arm and cut it. The next thing I knew three people like the ones outside my window saved me, killing the monsters with strange techniques and weapons. I woke with a start. I was out of breath and my arm hurt. I looked at it and saw three horizontal cuts on my arm where the monster had taken a swipe at me.

I got up and got medical supplies out of the bathroom and bandaged my arm in my room. I hid the supplies and went to my window. There were three figures outside. There looked like they were whispering to each other. One looked at my window. I saw his eyes land on my bandaged arm and I suddenly felt a chilled breeze come through my window.

I went back to bed and did my best to go back to sleep without dreaming of those things again. I asked myself several times, who are those people? Why are they outside? Was my dream real? I would look for answers in the morning. They must leave some kind of evidence in the tree or on the ground. I would have to search fast though; I had to go school shopping tomorrow… fun.

Chapter Two

What is going on?

I woke at about five on the morning. I got up and took a shower, making sure I cleaned the wounds I received last night. I slipped into my room and got dressed in my jeans and black t-shirt with an ice blue and green heart on the lower left side, my favorite shirt.

I went down stairs and slipped out the door and went to the spot where the people were last night. I searched the tree and the surrounding area for any sign of them, but there was nothing. How could they have been here and there not being any foot prints or something? It didn't add up.

I knew I didn't have time to look long. My family would be getting up at any minute. I had to get back to my room before they got up. I started to the house, but Mom was already in the kitchen so I couldn't go in that way.

I went back to the tree and saw that I could climb the tree and get to my window by jumping to the overhang of the first story.

I got on the limb and edged as far as I could before I jumped to the roof. I landed with an inaudible thud and climbed into my window. I was just in time because as soon as I got the covers over my clothes, Mom opened the door and 'woke me up'. I spent about twenty minutes before I came down stairs and went to breakfast.

I sat down and when Dad came in his eyes lit upon the bandage on my arm and he immediately erupted.

"What is that on your arm?" I looked at it. I didn't want them to think I was crazy so I told them,

"It happened at the orphanage. I hit my arm on a door when I went to get my bag. It isn't serious. I cleaned and bandaged the cuts and they aren't deep."

"All right but don't scare us like that again okay? The last thing we need is you getting sick."

They both cared for me. I never knew that this was what a family does. But it was nice. It was nothing like the orphanage. I barely had time to finish my breakfast when Mom announced,

"Okay, let's load in the car and get to the mall!" The car was cramped with everyone in the car. Umi was acting like a fool in the back seat next to me. He kept on trying to irritate me, by asking stupid questions, so I would change my hair colors. He eventually asked one too many questions and stepped over the line.

"Did you have anyone close like a best friend at the orphanage?" That got me angry.

"What difference does that make to you? I wouldn't think that it mattered what happened at the orphanage!" He shut up after that and the entire ride my hair was a bright red.

I had calmed down in the car and my hair was back to black. I went in the mall and Mom and Dad went straight for a school uniform store. I had never worn a school uniform before. In Tokyo it was casual.

I was forced into several different sized clothes, including skirts which were required for girls to wear… I hate skirts.

We were then drug to another clothing store and I had to get new clothes, since I had only a few clothes.

We went through the same process. But Dad managed to get Mom away from me so I could find what I wanted to wear. Once we were checked out we went to the food court.

As well as getting school supplies it was okay. At least I had jeans and a few more t-shirts. I could handle the skirts despite how much I hated them.

I was done and looking at the receipt from the stores. There was a commotion on the other side of the court and I went over, despite my parents protest. I pushed through the crowd and found a gang of older boys ganging up an orange haired kid and a blonde kid. I didn't see the fairness in that. There were many fights like this in Tokyo and I knew what to do so I helped.

The first guy that came at me was a big bulk; he went down with one carefully placed kick. The next went down in even less time. I was to the center where the main attack was. I only had to take down three men before they backed off. They looked at their downed men.

"Did you take down all of our men yourself little girl?"

"Who're you calling little?"

"There is no way that you got my men down like that. Now just leave before you get hurt and let us go back to our business."

"What did they do to deserve a public beating?"

"Does it matter to you? Now leave!"

"I have a better idea. You and me one on one. First one to go down for more than twenty seconds without one pinning the other wins."

"You're on. Don't cry when you lose."

I went to the center of the circle, when he swung I ducked and landed a solid punch to the gut. He made an attempt to grab me and missed. He then signaled his friends to grab me from behind, and then proceeded to slap and punch me. I finally managed to land a kick to his gut again and landed the finishing blow to get him down and out.

He stumbled to his feet and made another attempt to punch me. I moved to the side and punched him in the kidney. He eventually stumbled off with his goons. I walked off and went back to the table. Mom and Dad were in pieces that I got in a fight.

"Why on Earth would you do that? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yes I know how dangerous that was, but I can't sit around when someone gets hurt. I did the same thing in Tokyo." He just gave me a look that said everything that he had thought about the fight. Mom and Dad gave me and my brother fifty dollars to use as we wanted.

I went through the mall just looking, at the different things. I bought a post card for Chikyu and I went through a new shop. I found a necklace that was a set of two, one was and ice symbol and the other an earth symbol. I liked the necklaces and decided to buy them and give one to Chikyu, his birthday was in a week.

We finally went home, I went to my room and put away the clothes and wrote a letter to Chikyu and added the post card, with my new address and put the necklace in it. I didn't know how long it would take to get the letter to him but I hoped it would get there before his birthday.

I sat in my room and thought about what had happened at the mall. Those boys looked so familiar. I looked out of my window and saw several figures outside. It was only five o'clock and I could still go out. I went and acted like I couldn't see them and just looked at the tree as I walked outside. They seemed like they weren't sure if I could see them or not.

I walked by and went towards the park, I walked through the trees on the path and I could feel them following me. About half way through the path there was a scream. I ran to the side where it came from and found a serpent. It was attacking someone.

I took out a razor disk that was given to me. I threw it at the serpent, slicing its head off its shoulders. It fell to the ground where its yellow blood was starting to burn the grass around it. I quickly disposed of the serpent and turned to the person. I could tell that he was not a normal person; there was a chain on the center on his chest. I didn't know what to do.

One of the people following me arrived and hit the person on the head with the hilt of his sword. He turned to me. I was just standing there staring at him, I had seen him earlier. The others arrived just after him. I could see there were at least six of them, two I had seen earlier.

I tried to walk off but one of them blocked my way. He was huge. He was easily two feet taller than me. He had black hair spiked up and an eye patch on his right eye. The evil grin on his face terrified me. A small pink head came up from behind him and said,

"Ne ne Ken- Chan, see I told you we could get to her!" He looked at the small girl on his shoulder and said to her,

"It's a good thing that we followed the others this time. Otherwise you would have gotten us lost again."

I couldn't move, it was like there was an invisible pressure on me, I felt like I was going to pass out. The longer he and that girl argued the worse I felt. I could feel my legs give way and I fell to my knees. The others immediately came up to me and got the giant away from me. They were saying things but I couldn't make out what, my head was swimming with images from my strange dreams. I looked up and saw four figures in front of me.

After about ten minutes I could find enough strength to stand. One of them grabbed my arm in case I fell again. I looked at the four people in front of me, they all wore the same outfits, but they all were different ages. One spoke directly to me,

"Are you okay? Kenpachi can't control his reatsiu when he argues with Yachiru." I was really confused now. He could tell from the confused look in my eyes and told me,

"Reatsiu is a base of spiritual energy that allows shinigami to fight and live." I had never thought that shinigami were real. I had always thought that they were just legends. But there were four of them in front of me right now.

"So the pressure that made me collapse was reatsiu?"

"Yes. I'm sorry none of us have told you our names. My name is Izuru Kira. That is Kurosaki Ichigo, Sajin Komamura, and Soi Fon. They are captains of the Gotiai 13."

"Okay…" He and Kurosaki looked like the two people that were getting their asses kicked in the middle of the mall. I didn't say anything. I asked them a simple question.

"Can I go home now?" They all looked at me like I spoke a foreign language. Soi Fon answered me in a cold voice,

"Not yet. We have to give you something to ensure your safety."

"What are you talking about? I'm not in danger, everyone seems to think that!" The shinigami standing behind the others spoke to me in a deep voice.

"You may not think so, but those cuts on your arm tell a different story. You remember how you got them, right?" My mind went right back to the dream. I nodded.

The other shinigami returned and I was handed a sword. They told me that they would teach me how to use it over time. I didn't see how I could be taught how to use a sword. I used them in a middle school team in Tokyo. I was about to tell them that I had used a sword before but I was cut off by a loud snarl. I turned around and followed the sound into the trees. I was followed, no surprise.

I found an abandoned factory not too far away and followed the sound inside. I froze. There were a lot of serpents and a lot of what looked like eggs. There was a sound behind me and the shinigami were right behind me.

"Follow me. Quickly and don't make a sound." I led them back into the trees and pulled out a small device. I pressed the button on the top and it started to emit a low repetitive sound. Within moments there were five Predators coming from the trees. I pointed to the factory and they went in. The shinigami looked at me expecting answers. I ignored them and focused on the sounds around me.

I heard a shuffling noise and saw a small thing that looked like a hand. My hand went to the razor disk in my pocket. I pulled it out and released the razors. I watched the thing and saw it preparing to jump. I didn't have time to react before it jumped on the shinigami in the back and wrapped its tail round his throat. The other drew their swords and prepared to kill it.

"No! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? It's going to kill him!"

"You can't harm the creature. If you do the blood will kill him. Its blood is a very concentrated solution of corrosive acid."

"Then what do we do?"

"If someone can form a barrier between him and that thing then I can cut it off."

One of them stepped forward and formed a glowing yellow barrier that was thinly between the shinigami and the creature. I stepped forward and brought out a skin that was given to me and placed it under the spot where I was going to cut it. I quickly sliced through the central nervous system of the creature. It let go of the shinigami's throat and fell to the ground. I took out the blue vial of liquid that was given to me and poured a little on the squirming creature.

The acid in the creature and the acid I poured on it reacted violently. The little death monster expanded and before it became too volatile another shield was summoned by Kira. It blocked the explosion of the creature and the pieces went everywhere. It looked like there was a massacre of several of them instead of one.

I successfully managed to destroy the creature this time. The shinigami that it tried to kill came up behind me, the helmet that he had worn to cover his face was gone. I watched the factory and saw the Predators coming back out. They carried a huge head. The left without another glance.

I left as well. I went home and was in just before my curfew. I just wanted to be alone to ponder on what had happened.

Chapter Three

This just keeps getting better and better

I was in my room again, I was sent to bed so I could get up early the next morning. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the shinigami that had confronted me. I couldn't help but wonder if Kira and Kurosaki had recognized me. I didn't want to know; maybe they weren't the same people.

"Yuki, it's time to get up dear!" I groaned. I didn't even remember going to sleep. I got up and showered, then put on my school uniform. I did not like it at all. I took my case with everything I would need and headed down stairs.

Mom already had breakfast cooked; Dad and Umi were still getting ready. I sat down and started to eat, I looked around and couldn't help but to say,

"And men say it takes women a long time to get ready." Mom laughed and said,

"I don't think that saying applies to us. We know what we need to wear so we lay it out for in the morning, men don't think ahead." We both laughed. I finished my breakfast and left to walk to school.

It was a mild morning for summer. I followed the crowd of people to Karakura High. I had to ask around to find the principal's office, but I got there. I was given a schedule for my classes this semester. I had math first thing and quickly found my class. I was on time but the teacher felt the need to introduce me.

"Everyone listen up! This is our new student Matsiu Yuki." I could have cared less, but she did. I stood looking down while she told everyone, everything she knew about me.

"Alright Miss. Matsiu, you can sit next to Uryu." I sat down in the desk next to him. I got a strange feeling from him. I had my note book open and taking notes, while trying to ignore all of the conflicting senses around me. The bell finally rang and I packed up and left.

Something about him was odd. He wasn't like the shinigami or the other people around me. I could tell I was going to get a major head ache if I didn't get away from him.

I had English class after math, it was easier to get in without a big introduction, and I noticed that there were mostly the same people in all of my classes. I was quickly seated next to the window, and the class filled up. I couldn't believe that shinigami went to school; Kurosaki Ichigo and Izuru Kira were in most of my classes.

The lunch bell rang and I left the room where my next class was. I went outside and found a tall tree. I climbed it and sat on a branch to eat. I don't know why, but I have an obsession with being up high. Well, that and other things. I finished my lunch and sat watching the kids from my new school, it was the usual cliques. But it was the shinigami in the yard that I had an interest in. They were looking for something, or someone. After a time, the bell rang and I hopped out of the tree and was confronted by three shinigami.

"Where on Earth have you been?" I was kind of stunned, why were they looking for me?

"I was up in the tree."

"Up there? Why?"

"I like heights." They looked shocked. It wasn't normal I knew that, but come on! It's not that strange.

"You need to get to class now." I was dismissed. But two of them followed me. I disliked being followed excessively.

The rest of the school day went by like that. It was so creepy. But I signed up for volleyball so I was happy. I walked home with Umi. He seemed nervous, I had no clue why. He kept hurrying me to get home. He was starting to get annoying. I finally decided to ask him why.

"Umi, why are you pushing me to get home so fast?"

"Because, I have a lot of things to do and I have a feeling that you have work to do as well."

"But Umi! I just wanna relax!"

"You can at home now let's go." That was the end of it. I followed him in silence. Something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me.

When we finally arrived home I went straight to my room and changed. I felt better in my jeans and t-shirt. I started back down stairs and heard whispering again.

"They know that she is here. Hopefully they don't know that it's us that have her."

"They won't know. These bodies hide us perfectly. Besides we need to keep her away from them, at least until he thinks that she is ready."

"She will know soon enough. That boy that was her friend is trouble. He must either be dealt with or have communication cut." They were talking about Chikyu. That was it. I was done hiding in the shadows.

"You can't cut communication between me and Chikyu!" My hair was red and blue. I hated that they could see both my anger and my sadness on my face and my hair. I saw there was an open letter on the counter, I grabbed it and saw that it was addressed to me.

"You opened my letter? Why?" They seemed un-willing to answer. I stared them down un-till they told me.

"You don't need to talk to people like him. He was then; Karakura is now please try to understand Yuki." Dad was so cold with his words. My tears came in hot streaks down my face as I looked at the people that I thought was my family. I finally gave up trying to understand and ran to my room taking the stairs by threes.

I sat in my room and cried. I finally realized that I was clutching Chikyu's letter very tightly. I sat up and wiped my eyes, I opened the letter and read.

_Yuki,_

_Thanks for the necklace; I was surprised that you would even think of me at your new home. You really are a good friend. I never thought you could find something so plain and make it something so amazing. _

_The Akuma has been as bitter as ever, but she will get over it in time… I hope. There has been a new arrival who took your spot in the crew. She is small and a major pain! Most people here think she is great and that she makes up for you. But she could never replace you in my eyes._

_There was something I wanted to tell you before you left, but I acted like a MAJOR JERK. I didn't like ignoring you and as soon as I saw you in the car leaving I remembered what I wanted to tell you…. I love you Yuki. I know that is something that is told face to face, but it is true all the same. I hope that I can see you again one day. On that day, I will never let you go again._

_I saved up for months to get you this, but I didn't give it to you, please take it now. I will always have the key._

_Chikyu_

I opened the envelope and a small heart shaped necklace slid out and into my palm. It was a necklace, but it had a key hole. I looked at the heart-shaped necklace, it was beautiful. A yin-yang sign with Light and Dark. I wondered what the key hole was for.

I put the necklace on and it was like a choker. I liked choker necklaces, and this was no exception. I also put on the match for the necklace I sent Chikyu; it hung a little lower than the one he sent me. I was happy. I had just realized that I had for a long time, loved Chikyu, but I had never told him. I didn't have to, he loved me too.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face; it was the first time that had happened in so long. I had almost forgotten how to smile.

I woke to a tapping on my window. I looked out and saw a little pink head peering into my window. I got up and opened the window. A little girl jumped in the window and smiled.

"Hi ya! My name is Yachiru Kusajishi! Ken-Chan didn't feel like coming to get you so I came instead!" She was the girl that was arguing with the giant. She seemed like a little ball of energy.

"Ne, ne! Come on! You need to bring the sword we gave you! You're gonna learn how to use it! Let's go!" I pulled the sword out from under my bed and went to the window. She jumped on my shoulder and smiled.

"You need to go to the clearing in the park. The others are waiting there." I looked at the small pink ball of energy now perched on my shoulder. I nodded and jumped to the tree limb net to the house, jumped out of the tree and took off towards the park, Yachiru talking all the while.

We got to the clearing and the others weren't there.

"Are you sure that they were supposed to be here?"

"Ummmmm, of course I am. They should be here, they were when I left." There was a hiss. I turned and saw a serpent.

"Man, you people attract these things like flies to honey!" I pulled out a razor disk and threw it. Its head came right off.

"Yachiru, can you follow the other's reatsiu?"

"Yep! Uh, go that way!" I followed her directions and I started to pick up on reatsiu as well. I was surprised that I felt so many conflicting feelings and senses at the same time. We made it to another clearing and the others were there, surrounded by the serpents. They all had different weapons. Each one seemed to have its own ability. I didn't have enough material with me to fight all of these serpents.

I was freaking out. I had no way to even get close to them without them hearing or smelling me. Yachiru was staring at the creatures and almost flew off my shoulder. I pulled her back and took her back in the trees.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

"No. But they have Ken-chan and the others!"

"Hm, let me see what I can do." I opened up the small bag I had brought. It was filled with the Predator's weapons. I looked through them and found that I had left the gun at home.

_Oh great! The one time I need it I leave it at home! I'm such an idiot!_ My mind was racing. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was panicking. In between my hurried thoughts, I heard a voice in the back of my head.

_Stop freaking out! You're giving me a head ache! _I stopped and the voice continued, _You need to calm down. I was going to contact you once your training started, but I guess I don't have a choice. You need my help. Take your sword in your hand. _I took the sword out of the sheath; it was alive with different kinds of energy. _Do you feel the energy coursing through it? I am the sword, my power is yours. If I am right, we can kill all of those serpents in one attack. I will tell you how._

I listened to the voice and followed her instructions.

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." The sword changed shape and I held two swords, they each had a sheen that seemed alive. She told me the element that would be best for the serpents.

"Raitoningu." The swords reformed into one spear. It was cracking with energy. Clouds formed over head and out of nowhere, several bolts of lightning hit the serpents.

I stood shocked. I had never seen anything like this before. The others surrounded me at once and were amazed that I had communicated with my sword so easily.

"You should feel lucky; most people can't communicate with their Zanpoukto so easily. It takes years to build up that kind of bond with your Zanpoukto, but you seem to have bonded quickly, and quite well." I looked at Soi- Fon. She didn't seem like she was thrilled that she was saved by me.

I was taught how to communicate with my Zanpoukto and how to use it. They also told me about Hollows, they were what had attacked me that one time. When I got home, all of the lights were on. I knew that this was not good. I walked to the tree and climbed to the roof and into my room. I had just hidden my Zanpoukto and weapons, when Mom, Dad, and Umi walked into my room, they all looked pissed.

"Where have you been?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You snuck out the window and back it I know you did."

"Where is the proof? Until you have it, I didn't do anything. Now get out of my room." I was about to push them all out the door when I heard a shout. I ran to the window and saw someone being chased by a hollow. I looked closer and saw a similar feature in the way they moved that I had seen all my life. I couldn't stop myself and my family couldn't either.

I quickly got my window open and got out. I grabbed my Zanpoukto from under the sill on the outside.

"Chikyu!" He looked up and I saw a hint of a smile on his face. One of the hollows grabbed him and I jumped off the roof, I saw several more Shinigami coming from behind that I hadn't ever seen before.

I didn't have time to react, my hand fell on air, and a man in white clothes who now stood behind me had taken it. My hair turned a purple and red. The rain started to fall just as I heard a pained scream. I turned around and ran to Chikyu. He was standing there, petrified. I ran over to him.

"Chikyu, are you okay? Look at me Chikyu!" He blinked and looked at me. A smile started across his face and he grabbed me and wrapped me in a huge hug. My hair started to turn a pink tinge that almost matched my face. Before I knew it, I was being snatched backwards by someone.

The man in white had me painfully by the arm. He had a look on his face that seemed to be cold as ice.

"You will stay away from her. I knew that there was something odd about the way she has been acting. Well no more. As for you, you will go back inside and pack your things under Harribel's supervision." He spoke like he knew me. Who was Harribel?

"I said go. Now." I stood there.

"Not until I have my questions answered! Starting with who the hell you are!" He sighed.

"I should have known that this would be hard, you have the same attitude as your mother. Ulquiorra, take her to the room where Harribel is now. I was taken from behind again and this time taken inside, I was protesting the dark- haired person who carried me over his shoulder. I hit my arm off of something sharp when I went to hit him once.

I was thrown on the bed in my room. I looked at the man who had carried me. I gasped when I saw him. He was dressed in white and he had what looked like half a helmet… with a horn? It must have been what I hit my arm on.

I looked at my arm and there was a small cut on my arm. I looked at the woman standing in my room and at the bodies of the family that I had once knew. A bag was thrown at me.

"Gather anything you want. If it fits, you keep it." They both went outside the room. I quickly gathered my weapons and several pairs of jeans and t-shirts. The bag was barely full, but I was glad that I had what mattered most to me. I didn't know how they would react to the necklaces so I took them both off and put them in the bag, hidden in the pocket of a pair of my jeans.

I came out of the door and the bag was immediately taken from me and I was taken back outside. The reatsiu was immense. Everyone seemed angry and I was on the receiving end.

Chapter Four

She can't be…

Life at the orphanage sucks now that Yuki's gone. She always had a way of cheering up the whole place with her light singing. I hadn't realized how much she had contributed to the small place. I now often find myself talking to myself and thinking about her. I was called to the Headmistresses office the day before my birthday. I had no idea what this was about. I had gotten about half way there when Headmistress Lilly appeared and handed me a small package. She turned around and re entered her office. Most likely to admit another poor kid.

I took the package to my room and opened it. It was from Yuki, I was happy that she still thought about me, and everyone here. I opened the small envelope that was in the package. I read Yuki's clear hand writing, not knowing what to expect.

_Chikyu,_

_I wish that I didn't have to be so far away. I can't believe that I've only been gone a week. Anyway, I hope this letter gets to you before or on your birthday. I thought that I could have stayed long enough, sorry. I wasn't sure about what to get you, but I saw this and I thought of you. I know that it seems odd, but I guess I- you know what just ignore me. Anyway, the post card has my new address if you want to write or something. I- I'm sorry._

_Yuki_

It was so short. Yuki didn't write short things or even speak short of her mind. She must have been in a hurry. I looked further into the package and found the post card. It had a beautiful sakura tree on it. I wondered if it was in her new home. I flipped it over and I saw the address.

9730 Enjeru Hana Rd, Karakura. I would send her a letter once I got the chance. I opened the envelope a little further and a necklace slid out. It was part of a yin- yang, but it was green and had an earth symbol inside. In the small area in the top there was an ice symbol. It was a small inside joke we had both shared, I didn't think that she even remembered it.

Three kids ran in the hall outside, I walked to the door and one of the older kids told me to follow him. There was a new arrival… poor kid. We all stood in assembly while the new kid was being introduced. She was tiny, she looked so frightened. I suddenly remembered what it was like when I first arrived with no memory of who I was or where I was. I only remembered my name.

_Flash back_

"_Welcome everyone, this is Chikyu, he will be the new member of our little family. He has no memory of where he came from, so please don't pester him about it. Thank you." When everyone was gone I wandered to the room that I was assigned to. It was small but it was better than nothing. _

_I sat on the bed and tried my best to remember anything about my life. It wasn't working. I heard a giggle come from outside the room. I walked outside and saw a girl about my age mopping the floor with vigorous force. _

"_What are you laughing at?" She giggled some more._

"_Sorry, you just had a funny look on your face a moment ago." She looked familiar, but at the same time she was a stranger to me._

"_My look is not funny! I was just thinking."_

"_Well I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you when you start to think." She giggled it seemed like the more she giggled the brighter yellow-orange her hair became._

"_What's with your hair?" She stopped giggling and stood up strait her light giggle and smiling eyes were no longer about her. I watched as her hair turned as black as midnight. _

"_T- that is so neat! I think that is the absolute coolest thing that I have ever seen!" She looked up from the mop._

"_What? You're not going to tease me, or anything about it?"_

"_Ha! No way that I way too cool!" _

We had been friends immediately after that. And every time I started to think about my past, she knew. She would always have something smart to say whenever she finally found me. I finally realized that everyone was leaving, and that the new girl was gone.

I went back to my room. I had the day off from my chores. I made sure that no one was anywhere near the room and pulled up a floor board next to the window. I had saved for months to get Yuki something. It would be her birthday in a few weeks. I want to see her badly.

I took the money that I had saved and left the building quickly and quietly. It only took me a few moments to find the right store. Yuki had been with me the day I found the set. And I purchased it. I had to quickly go back to the orphanage, before I was missed too much.

When I was in my room, I managed to actually get a good look at the necklace. It was a small heart shaped necklace that had light and dark symbols. It came with a second necklace, a key. I un-locked the heart and the yin-yang parts opened. There was a small compartment. I quickly grabbed a pencil, and scribbled a note on a small piece of paper. I placed it in the compartment and locked it back.

I put the heart locket in a small envelope and wrote Yuki a letter back. I figured that this time, I wouldn't stay quiet… I finally told her how I felt, for real. I finally managed to get the letter in the mail, Yuki should like the necklace. I had put on the one she sent me and the key that went with her necklace. They were both hidden under my shirt.

It wasn't long after that I was called to the Akuma's office. A couple of days had passed.

"Well Chikyu, it looks like you are going to get adopted as well. I suppose it could be worse, she is single, but she thinks she can handle you. Go get you things, and come right back here."

"Yes Head Mistress Lilly." I quickly and quietly gathered my things and went back to her office.

"Chikyu, this is the woman who is adopting you, as of now you will address her as Ms. Unohana."

"Yes, Head Mistress Lilly. It is nice to meet you Ms. Unohana." She seemed to have an air of kindness mixed with something not quite nice, but not quite mean, sorta… intimidating. The papers were filed quickly and she led me out of the orphanage, and to the river. I didn't know what was going on but it couldn't be good.

"Don't worry. You are not going to be hurt. We are going to Karakura Town to get a few people." She smiled and a gate came out of nowhere. She pushed me through and I followed her down a long walk way, it was creepy, the walls were moving.

"Keep away from the walls. You don't want to be sucked in." This was seriously starting to scare me. We came out in the middle of a field. There were several people there as well.

"Unohana Tiacho, it is good that you can join us so soon. Is this the boy?"

"Yes Isane. This is the boy that the So-Tiacho wanted us to find. What about the girl?"

"She is still here. According to Soi-Fon Tiacho and the others said that she has made amazing steps in learning her Zanpoukto's power."

"That is good. I think we need to introduce everyone here to him. Chikyu, this is Isane Kotetsu, she is a good friend of mine. And these people are Renji Abarai, Nanao Ise, Shuhei Hisagi, Toshirou Hitsuguya, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet all of you, but what is going on?" A snarl rose from behind and something with a white mask appeared.

"Chikyu, run! Go Hurry!" I ran, as fast as I could. I got lost in the streets with one or more of those things behind me. I was almost ready to collapse on the street when I heard,

"Chikyu!" I looked up and saw Yuki hanging out of a second story window with three other people behind her. One of those things grabbed me and I saw her jump out of the window. She landed with a soft thud on the street. She reached for something but a man in white had already taken it from her. I was released from the grip I was in and just stood there. I didn't hear or see anything until I heard her.

"Chikyu, are you okay? Look at me Chikyu!" Her hands were on either side of my face, and she was staring at me. Her eyes filled with worry. I blinked and a smile started across my face I grabbed her and wrapped her in hug. My thoughts were only on how happy I was to see her. I didn't notice when her hair started to turn pink. But she was pulled away by the same man who had taken whatever it was she had before.

He was saying something that I couldn't hear. But I did see another man in white clothes pick her up and carry her like a sack over his shoulder.

Then everything seemed to go wrong…

Chapter Five

Why are you doing this to me?

Sure enough as soon as I got on the street, I was immediately met by several reatsius. Each one unique and strong. I didn't know what I was walking into, but it was right into the middle again.

"-you can't take her! She will stay with the others! Where she belongs!"

"Hm, you say that, but where is the proof? This sword? Pathetic if you ask me. She doesn't belong in your world, she belongs with us." They were talking about me.

"Wait a minute! How can either of you place a claim on me? I am not an item to be bargained over!" I ran to the middle of the street and snatched my Zanpoukto back from the man I white. The other man with the odd helmet on tried to get me back to the side walk, but I rammed my elbow in his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

I quickly jumped to the tree across the street and perched myself on a branch, and glared at everyone there. They all just looked like I had done something stupid. I looked at the people in white on my right. They all looked ready to jump on me if they had to. The man in between the two smirked.

"You are just like your mother. She was also a pain in the neck… and stubborn. I suppose I can't blame her for dumping you at that orphanage. A futile attempt to keep you away from me." I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"How did you know the girl's mother? Answer us now! AIZEN!" I looked at the shinigami who had been yelling. He looked genuinely pissed… come to think of it… they all did.

"I would have thought that the answer would have been obvious by now. I am the girl's father." I was shocked, how could someone co cruel, be my father? My head started to swim.

_I don't understand, if he is my father then why was I at the orphanage? Why am I just now finding out these things? Oh! Why does everything happen to me? _

Before in knew it I had fallen out of the tree. The side walk below me was inches from me. Before I knew it I had hit. There was a stabbing pain in my right arm, it hurt but I didn't show any sign about it. No tears, no cry, nothing. The people in white started towards me, but the shinigami were faster.

Before anyone could react there were several shinigami in front of me and several behind me. There was one that was kneeling next to me. She had a long black braid in front? That was odd.

"Your arm is broken. Impact with the concrete is what did it. I will have to get it back into place. This will hurt a lot." I nodded and she grabbed my wrist and nodded to a person behind me, they grabbed my shoulders and she pulled my arm. I could hear the bone snap back into place. I couldn't help but flinch. As she was binding my arm someone came and sat next to me.

"Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" I looked over and despite the pain, smiled.

"I'm okay. It only really hurt when the bone was re- aligned." He smiled, and he looked relieved, but at the same time, worried.

I heard shouts and I felt enormous pressure on different levels, and saw different Zanpoukto forms. There was a yell and two people crashed through the shinigami. They stared at me, I had a seriously pissed look on my face and my hair was so red, it looked like it was glowing. I hadn't noticed, but my hand had tightened around the hilt of my Zanpoukto. The woman began to laugh.

"How can you possibly harm us? You're right handed and you only have your left hand to use." I stood up and flash stepped past her, once I had stopped by a red- headed shinigami I turned around in time to see the blood pour out of the wounds that I had inflicted on both of them.

"H-how is that possible?" I looked at both of them and held my Zanpoukto close to my side.

"If you had even paid and bit of attention to me, you would have noticed that I can use both of my hands, and that I mainly use my left hand." They looked at each other and then past me. I turned around and saw the man in white holding a Zanpoukto as well. He said something that I couldn't hear, but I could sense that it wasn't good.

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." The two swords formed again.

"Darku, shield." A thin solid black sword formed in place of the two original. And a solid black wall rose between the man in white and me, and the others. All I could hear was the cries from the other side. It was not the man in white, but something else. I could hear it, but it was not with my ears, but in my heart. It was loneliness, I didn't know what it was, but I- I want to help… I don't know why. The wall disappeared and the man in white had an incredibly huge smirk on his face.

"An impressive defense I must admit. However-" He disappeared for a split second and I heard Chikyu yell. I spun around and he had Chikyu by the arm with his Zanpoukto pressed to his throat. The other shinigami surrounded me and they all had drawn their Zanpouktos.

"Ah- ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you want this boy to live. Drop you weapons." One of the shinigami to my left immediately started to yell.

"Aizen, you will not take the life of a valuable member of the Soul Society! Now let him go," he grabbed my arm, "and she won't be hurt." The others just stood there. They looked like they were rooted to the ground.

"You must not care for the boy after all." He started to move his arm like he was going to slash Chikyu.

"STOP! D-don't hurt him. Please, I-I'll go. I won't fight you. Just please, please don't hurt him." I could hear the tears in my own voice. I could also hear all the voices in my head screaming at the same time that this is a mistake, but I didn't care. I pulled my arm away from the shinigami that had a hold of me. He looked at me like I was writing my own suicide letter.

I walked through the shinigami and he let go of Chikyu. As I passed him he seemed in a larger state of shock that the shinigami behind me. I felt a single tear fall, and I had a feeling that if I lost it, then I would burst into tears and my hair would turn all shades of blue. So I sucked it up and stood by the man and the other two. He put his hand on my shoulder. It was all I could do not to flinch at his touch.

"Well, I have what I came for. Ulquiorra, open the garagranta, we are going back to Los Noches." A large rip opened and I was led through the gate, I looked back at the street and I saw another gate opened, Chikyu was looking back at me before he entered. I felt as though my chest was in a vice that was being tightened.

When the gate re-opened it was in a large room where there were eight more people. One of them stood up when they saw me peer around the three in front of me.

"We thought that you were going to get information on the Soul Society Aizen- Sama. Not to get a little girl."

"Settle yourself down Aaroniero. She is of more use to us than you could possibly imagine. Come here Yuki." I came around from behind the other two. And stood by the man that everyone called Aizen.

"Yuki, you should meet everyone formally. This is, Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Luisenbarn, you have met Tia Harribel and Ulquiorra Cifer, there is also Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Yammy Llargo. They each are my highest ranking soldiers. They are Espada, they each have numbers that identify their rank. They are also hollows who have broken the line between hollows and shinigami. "

"… I see. So, there are just your closest soldiers and servants and messengers, aren't they, Aizen?" He just looked at me, and one of the Espada started to scold me (at least I think they were).

"How dare you call Aizen- Sama by his first name! You are not worthy of even being here! If it was my decision, I would kill you in a blink of an eye!" I was already irritated but they crossed the line. I flash stepped over to him and in about ten seconds I had pinned him to the table.

"You listen to me now. If it was MY choice, I wouldn't even be here. But here I am, so DEAL with it! I'm already irritated enough and you really DON'T want to get on my bad side. 'Kay?" I let him up and flash stepped back to where I was. The espada that I had pinned was about to say something, but I cut him short.

"I really hope that little lecture that I gave you really sunk into that ridiculously pink head of yours. Because if it didn't, well you wouldn't want to meet me on a bad day to say the least." Aizen started to laugh and ruffled my hair.

"You must have taken your attitude after your mother and me. A shame that she couldn't see." The Espada all stared in shock.

"A-Aizen- Sama, you mean that this girl is your daughter?"

"Of course. You can't tell as of yet, but she would quite resemble me if her hair was brown instead of the black she keeps it." I looked at him with a criticizing look in my eye.

"I wouldn't even change my hair now if I was paid to do so."

"I'm sure that right now you wouldn't. But right now, Harribel, take her to a room. I don't care which."

I was taken to a separate building, and to a room, it was fairly big and it had black walls, floors, and ceilings. The rest was white, the bed, the doors, the closet, even the clothes. There was a window, it showed a desert and a moon, there were no stars, but it was beautiful.

"This will be your room. I must say, for a human, I am quite interested in the things you can do. Take this bag of your things. I am looking forward to learning more about what you can do." She left the room.

I tossed the bag in the bed and went to the window. It was fairly large and I was glad that there was a ledge on the inside big enough for me to sit on. I looked out the window and I found myself very bored. I kept on thinking amount what had happened already. In such a short amount of time I had gotten everything that I had ever knew, just ripped away. I had gotten every shred of what little I knew about life, twisted and ripped apart… and this man. How- how could someone like him be my father? How? I hit my hand on the window pane and the glass shattered. My hand was now covered in blood.

"Damn!" I pulled the first aid kit out of my bag and pulled the glass shards out of my hand. I flinched as I poured the alcohol over my hand. I was certainly glad that I had thought to grab it. Once the gauze and bandages were on my hand I went back to the window.

"Geez, I didn't think that I could do that, with just my bare hands." I sat looking at my now bandaged hand and kept on thinking. Then I heard people running down the hall.

"What on earth was that noise?" My door slammed open and Harribel and three other women stood in my doorway. She looked at the broken window and at my hand.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"I uh, hit the window and it kinda… broke."

"Ah, well I guess that would explain the first aid kit and the bandages. Mila Rose, Sung- Sun, Apacci, go and get someone to replace the glass in her window. Yuki, come here." I walked over to her.

"Now, let me see your hand." I hesitantly stretched out my hand and she un did the bandages.

"You have a few lacerations on your hand, but nothing too major. I think you did an excellent job at bandaging your hand, and the first aid kit that you packed was a good idea."

Once again I was left alone. I moved everything off the bed and lay down. I hadn't been in this place for an hour and already hated it. There was a screeching sound and I shot up. Could those things have followed me here?

I pulled a few weapons out of the bag they were in. The glass in the window was still gone and would be until morning. The room was a good three or four stories high. There was no way I could jump that far without breaking my neck. I thought for a second and remembered that my Zanpoukto had the ability to control elements. Perhaps I could grow a tree?

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." By now it felt almost natural to watch the swords.

"Chikyū." The swords formed a staff that had a large orb on the top. It was swirling with a green mist. I pointed the stall at the ground and said in a flat voice,

"Grow." Nothing seemed to happen.

"It was worth a shot." I kept muttering to myself and then felt a slight tremor. A black tree came up out of the sand and came up right to my window. It actually worked.

I stepped on one of the branches and it took me down. And through the sand.


	4. She can't be

Chapter One

I wanted to be normal…

When I was little I wanted a family. Let me tell you, if you think all abandoned children are cared for, think again. Being and orphan is not fun at all, first off the place where I live sucks. It is a three story building in the middle of Tokyo, and there are so many of us that we have to triple or even quadrupled on people to a room.

Second the head mistress is a major pain in the neck. Seriously she has no fashion sense and she thinks the sun rises and sets around her.

And third, when you a fifteen year old who has issues with their temper, nobody wants to adopt you.

My mother abandoned me at the orphanage when I was a baby. You would think that a small baby would have been adopted right away right? Wrong. I was never wanted because of the color of my hair. It was always changing colors according to my emotion.

Until I learned how to control it I was always teased because of how easily my emotions change (no surprise that I have anger issues right?). Now I keep my hair a deep black color and it is super long.

I always thought that if Head Mistress Lily, (who everyone at the orphanage kindly referred to her as Akuma) left then we would be happier and feel more at home than as though we were slaves.

She called me into her office on a drizzly autumn afternoon. I entered and she was sitting at her desk wearing the worst dress anyone could think of. It was hot pink with a frilled skirt and a huge bow that went from shoulder to shoulder of her huge frame.

When I got close it was all I could do no to walk away. She has on lime green eye shadow that she took up to the brow line, purple eye liner that she put down about three quarter inches below her eyes and blue mascara. She was also wearing her gaudy apricot lipstick and had huge umbrella earrings on, and her hair was in a frizzy pony tail. She gestured for me to sit down. The small chair creaked as I sat down.

"Good afternoon Yuki."

"Good after noon Head Mistress Lily."

"I have good news for you Yuki; there are two people here who actually want to adopt you!" She faked enthusiasm; I knew she was just disappointed that she was losing a worker.

"Really? What are they like?"

"They are wonderful people. Now go and pack your things."

I left, glad that I didn't have to stay in the room with that tacky woman. I went to my room and my friend Chikyu came in, and saw my suit case open with several T-shirts in it.

"So, you're finally getting out of here huh?"

"Yea. I hope that Akuma doesn't kill everyone."

"Do you know who's adopting you?"

"No. She didn't tell me." He just looked around. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I finished packing, and walked out the door.

"I am sorry if this hurts you Chikyu." He didn't answer me. I just walked back to the Akuma's lair. She greeted me again with a fake smile.

"Yuki, these are the people who will be adopting you. Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu. I'm pleased to meet you." The woman came forward and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't need to be so straight forward Yuki. You may call us Mom and Dad."

"H-Hai…" Akuma interrupted me.

"Yes, yes, yes. This is all fun and games but Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu need to sign the papers and you will acknowledge them as Mr. and Mrs. Matsiu. Understand Yuki?"

"H-H-Hai Head Mistress Lily."

It was over in a few moments and my small suit case was loaded into the trunk of the Matsiu's car. They were kind people. As we passed the fence I saw Chikyu running alongside the car as far as he could. Mrs. Matsiu noticed him and the look on both of our faces.

"Is that boy a good friend of yours?"

"Yes. He's my only friend."

"Why? You are a great girl and I don't see why people wouldn't like you."

"I don't want to tell you. Every time someone who adopts me finds out they take me back."

"Well tell us and let's see what we do." I sighed.

"My hair changes color according to my emotion or to what I want it to be."

"Now I doubt that." I changed my hair to a bright yellow. She froze for a moment.

"That is really cool!" I looked up in surprise. No one but Chikyu had ever called my strange hair cool. She continued.

"You will have to show our son that!"

"Your son?"

"Oh yes. Out son is the same age as you and you look just like him… or so we thought. His name is Umi."

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter. We left Tokyo where the orphanage was and we traveled for hours. We finally came to a small town. Mr. Matsiu said over his shoulder to me,

"Welcome to you new home town, Karakura. And you knew address, 9730 Enjeru Hana Road."

It was a beautiful place. I was introduced to their son, now my brother and I was lead to my room. I had never had one to myself before; I was used to sharing with someone else. I was happy there. I fell asleep quickly and once asleep I had a dream about a place and people that I thought was fiction. It was something else.

The next morning I got up and talked with my new family. They were great people much better than the Akuma would ever be.

I went for a walk in the park after breakfast. I went through the woods and could hear something in the trees. I heard a screech and something launched at me. I screamed and ducked. I stood up and was face to face with the ugliest thing I had ever seen. I started to back off and turned around. I bumped into something I couldn't see. I watched as the thing I bumped into revealed itself.

It had a spear in its hand and threw it at the creature. Once the creature was dead it turned its attention to me. It grabbed my arm and half drug; half carried me to the middle of a field, where a huge ship was. It shoved me into the ship and I saw more creatures like the one behind me. They all seemed to stare at me.

The one that took me pushed me into a room with another creature in it. The one standing in the center of the room turned around and it did not have a mask on. I looked at its face and thought. It didn't scare me but it was strange. The creature behind me growled and the one in front of me nodded. It proceeded to communicate with me through gestures. It told me that they wanted my help because I was fast enough to dodge a Serpent and a weapon of theirs. They gave me a lot of weapons to kill the serpents. They even showed me how hide the weapons from my family.

They spent three hours training me. I got a phone call from my family asking me where I was. I told them that I was walking around in the wooded area of the park. They seemed relieved they told me to bring back anything interesting. The Predators showed me how to hide the weapons quite easily.

They released me to the woods and showed me how to destroy the evidence of the Serpents. After that I went back to my walk. I returned home after about thirty minutes. I walked in the door and was greeted by my parents. They wanted to see what I had collected. They were interested in the rocks, pine cones, leaves, and flowers I had collected. Once they were done telling me that I was going school shopping with them tomorrow I went to my room and put the supplies the Predators had given me, in my suite case.

I laid in my bed and thought about what had happened and suddenly felt like something heavy was crushing me. I didn't understand what was happening, until I heard the voices. They were outside and when I looked out the window, I saw two figures standing in the tree across the street from the house. One of them was a man and the other a girl. The girl spoke to the man, I don't know what they were saying, but the man didn't seem interested.

They disappeared. I was officially creped out. I just stood at my window and finally I went to my bed and managed to fall asleep. The same dream with the strange place and strange people, but they were dressed the same way the two outside my window were… who were those people?

I woke up and hour later and stretched. I walked down the stairs and heard quiet whispering. Umi, Mom and Dad were talking I tried to listen but I could barely make out what they were saying.

"I don't see why you had to drag me into this. I would have been happier watching over the others instead of Szayel."

"You are here because he ordered it."

"Don't worry yourselves. Everything is going according to my plan."

I didn't understand what they were talking about. I didn't have time to start to comprehend what it was about. I heard them coming and scurried up the stairs.

I was thinking about what I heard that night and I couldn't help but wonder, _Why does everything happen to me? I just wanted to be normal…" _

I fell asleep where I was chased by hideous monsters. They kept chasing me through the trees. One of them swiped at my arm and cut it. The next thing I knew three people like the ones outside my window saved me, killing the monsters with strange techniques and weapons. I woke with a start. I was out of breath and my arm hurt. I looked at it and saw three horizontal cuts on my arm where the monster had taken a swipe at me.

I got up and got medical supplies out of the bathroom and bandaged my arm in my room. I hid the supplies and went to my window. There were three figures outside. There looked like they were whispering to each other. One looked at my window. I saw his eyes land on my bandaged arm and I suddenly felt a chilled breeze come through my window.

I went back to bed and did my best to go back to sleep without dreaming of those things again. I asked myself several times, who are those people? Why are they outside? Was my dream real? I would look for answers in the morning. They must leave some kind of evidence in the tree or on the ground. I would have to search fast though; I had to go school shopping tomorrow… fun.

Chapter Two

What is going on?

I woke at about five on the morning. I got up and took a shower, making sure I cleaned the wounds I received last night. I slipped into my room and got dressed in my jeans and black t-shirt with an ice blue and green heart on the lower left side, my favorite shirt.

I went down stairs and slipped out the door and went to the spot where the people were last night. I searched the tree and the surrounding area for any sign of them, but there was nothing. How could they have been here and there not being any foot prints or something? It didn't add up.

I knew I didn't have time to look long. My family would be getting up at any minute. I had to get back to my room before they got up. I started to the house, but Mom was already in the kitchen so I couldn't go in that way.

I went back to the tree and saw that I could climb the tree and get to my window by jumping to the overhang of the first story.

I got on the limb and edged as far as I could before I jumped to the roof. I landed with an inaudible thud and climbed into my window. I was just in time because as soon as I got the covers over my clothes, Mom opened the door and 'woke me up'. I spent about twenty minutes before I came down stairs and went to breakfast.

I sat down and when Dad came in his eyes lit upon the bandage on my arm and he immediately erupted.

"What is that on your arm?" I looked at it. I didn't want them to think I was crazy so I told them,

"It happened at the orphanage. I hit my arm on a door when I went to get my bag. It isn't serious. I cleaned and bandaged the cuts and they aren't deep."

"All right but don't scare us like that again okay? The last thing we need is you getting sick."

They both cared for me. I never knew that this was what a family does. But it was nice. It was nothing like the orphanage. I barely had time to finish my breakfast when Mom announced,

"Okay, let's load in the car and get to the mall!" The car was cramped with everyone in the car. Umi was acting like a fool in the back seat next to me. He kept on trying to irritate me, by asking stupid questions, so I would change my hair colors. He eventually asked one too many questions and stepped over the line.

"Did you have anyone close like a best friend at the orphanage?" That got me angry.

"What difference does that make to you? I wouldn't think that it mattered what happened at the orphanage!" He shut up after that and the entire ride my hair was a bright red.

I had calmed down in the car and my hair was back to black. I went in the mall and Mom and Dad went straight for a school uniform store. I had never worn a school uniform before. In Tokyo it was casual.

I was forced into several different sized clothes, including skirts which were required for girls to wear… I hate skirts.

We were then drug to another clothing store and I had to get new clothes, since I had only a few clothes.

We went through the same process. But Dad managed to get Mom away from me so I could find what I wanted to wear. Once we were checked out we went to the food court.

As well as getting school supplies it was okay. At least I had jeans and a few more t-shirts. I could handle the skirts despite how much I hated them.

I was done and looking at the receipt from the stores. There was a commotion on the other side of the court and I went over, despite my parents protest. I pushed through the crowd and found a gang of older boys ganging up an orange haired kid and a blonde kid. I didn't see the fairness in that. There were many fights like this in Tokyo and I knew what to do so I helped.

The first guy that came at me was a big bulk; he went down with one carefully placed kick. The next went down in even less time. I was to the center where the main attack was. I only had to take down three men before they backed off. They looked at their downed men.

"Did you take down all of our men yourself little girl?"

"Who're you calling little?"

"There is no way that you got my men down like that. Now just leave before you get hurt and let us go back to our business."

"What did they do to deserve a public beating?"

"Does it matter to you? Now leave!"

"I have a better idea. You and me one on one. First one to go down for more than twenty seconds without one pinning the other wins."

"You're on. Don't cry when you lose."

I went to the center of the circle, when he swung I ducked and landed a solid punch to the gut. He made an attempt to grab me and missed. He then signaled his friends to grab me from behind, and then proceeded to slap and punch me. I finally managed to land a kick to his gut again and landed the finishing blow to get him down and out.

He stumbled to his feet and made another attempt to punch me. I moved to the side and punched him in the kidney. He eventually stumbled off with his goons. I walked off and went back to the table. Mom and Dad were in pieces that I got in a fight.

"Why on Earth would you do that? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Yes I know how dangerous that was, but I can't sit around when someone gets hurt. I did the same thing in Tokyo." He just gave me a look that said everything that he had thought about the fight. Mom and Dad gave me and my brother fifty dollars to use as we wanted.

I went through the mall just looking, at the different things. I bought a post card for Chikyu and I went through a new shop. I found a necklace that was a set of two, one was and ice symbol and the other an earth symbol. I liked the necklaces and decided to buy them and give one to Chikyu, his birthday was in a week.

We finally went home, I went to my room and put away the clothes and wrote a letter to Chikyu and added the post card, with my new address and put the necklace in it. I didn't know how long it would take to get the letter to him but I hoped it would get there before his birthday.

I sat in my room and thought about what had happened at the mall. Those boys looked so familiar. I looked out of my window and saw several figures outside. It was only five o'clock and I could still go out. I went and acted like I couldn't see them and just looked at the tree as I walked outside. They seemed like they weren't sure if I could see them or not.

I walked by and went towards the park, I walked through the trees on the path and I could feel them following me. About half way through the path there was a scream. I ran to the side where it came from and found a serpent. It was attacking someone.

I took out a razor disk that was given to me. I threw it at the serpent, slicing its head off its shoulders. It fell to the ground where its yellow blood was starting to burn the grass around it. I quickly disposed of the serpent and turned to the person. I could tell that he was not a normal person; there was a chain on the center on his chest. I didn't know what to do.

One of the people following me arrived and hit the person on the head with the hilt of his sword. He turned to me. I was just standing there staring at him, I had seen him earlier. The others arrived just after him. I could see there were at least six of them, two I had seen earlier.

I tried to walk off but one of them blocked my way. He was huge. He was easily two feet taller than me. He had black hair spiked up and an eye patch on his right eye. The evil grin on his face terrified me. A small pink head came up from behind him and said,

"Ne ne Ken- Chan, see I told you we could get to her!" He looked at the small girl on his shoulder and said to her,

"It's a good thing that we followed the others this time. Otherwise you would have gotten us lost again."

I couldn't move, it was like there was an invisible pressure on me, I felt like I was going to pass out. The longer he and that girl argued the worse I felt. I could feel my legs give way and I fell to my knees. The others immediately came up to me and got the giant away from me. They were saying things but I couldn't make out what, my head was swimming with images from my strange dreams. I looked up and saw four figures in front of me.

After about ten minutes I could find enough strength to stand. One of them grabbed my arm in case I fell again. I looked at the four people in front of me, they all wore the same outfits, but they all were different ages. One spoke directly to me,

"Are you okay? Kenpachi can't control his reatsiu when he argues with Yachiru." I was really confused now. He could tell from the confused look in my eyes and told me,

"Reatsiu is a base of spiritual energy that allows shinigami to fight and live." I had never thought that shinigami were real. I had always thought that they were just legends. But there were four of them in front of me right now.

"So the pressure that made me collapse was reatsiu?"

"Yes. I'm sorry none of us have told you our names. My name is Izuru Kira. That is Kurosaki Ichigo, Sajin Komamura, and Soi Fon. They are captains of the Gotiai 13."

"Okay…" He and Kurosaki looked like the two people that were getting their asses kicked in the middle of the mall. I didn't say anything. I asked them a simple question.

"Can I go home now?" They all looked at me like I spoke a foreign language. Soi Fon answered me in a cold voice,

"Not yet. We have to give you something to ensure your safety."

"What are you talking about? I'm not in danger, everyone seems to think that!" The shinigami standing behind the others spoke to me in a deep voice.

"You may not think so, but those cuts on your arm tell a different story. You remember how you got them, right?" My mind went right back to the dream. I nodded.

The other shinigami returned and I was handed a sword. They told me that they would teach me how to use it over time. I didn't see how I could be taught how to use a sword. I used them in a middle school team in Tokyo. I was about to tell them that I had used a sword before but I was cut off by a loud snarl. I turned around and followed the sound into the trees. I was followed, no surprise.

I found an abandoned factory not too far away and followed the sound inside. I froze. There were a lot of serpents and a lot of what looked like eggs. There was a sound behind me and the shinigami were right behind me.

"Follow me. Quickly and don't make a sound." I led them back into the trees and pulled out a small device. I pressed the button on the top and it started to emit a low repetitive sound. Within moments there were five Predators coming from the trees. I pointed to the factory and they went in. The shinigami looked at me expecting answers. I ignored them and focused on the sounds around me.

I heard a shuffling noise and saw a small thing that looked like a hand. My hand went to the razor disk in my pocket. I pulled it out and released the razors. I watched the thing and saw it preparing to jump. I didn't have time to react before it jumped on the shinigami in the back and wrapped its tail round his throat. The other drew their swords and prepared to kill it.

"No! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? It's going to kill him!"

"You can't harm the creature. If you do the blood will kill him. Its blood is a very concentrated solution of corrosive acid."

"Then what do we do?"

"If someone can form a barrier between him and that thing then I can cut it off."

One of them stepped forward and formed a glowing yellow barrier that was thinly between the shinigami and the creature. I stepped forward and brought out a skin that was given to me and placed it under the spot where I was going to cut it. I quickly sliced through the central nervous system of the creature. It let go of the shinigami's throat and fell to the ground. I took out the blue vial of liquid that was given to me and poured a little on the squirming creature.

The acid in the creature and the acid I poured on it reacted violently. The little death monster expanded and before it became too volatile another shield was summoned by Kira. It blocked the explosion of the creature and the pieces went everywhere. It looked like there was a massacre of several of them instead of one.

I successfully managed to destroy the creature this time. The shinigami that it tried to kill came up behind me, the helmet that he had worn to cover his face was gone. I watched the factory and saw the Predators coming back out. They carried a huge head. The left without another glance.

I left as well. I went home and was in just before my curfew. I just wanted to be alone to ponder on what had happened.

Chapter Three

This just keeps getting better and better

I was in my room again, I was sent to bed so I could get up early the next morning. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the shinigami that had confronted me. I couldn't help but wonder if Kira and Kurosaki had recognized me. I didn't want to know; maybe they weren't the same people.

"Yuki, it's time to get up dear!" I groaned. I didn't even remember going to sleep. I got up and showered, then put on my school uniform. I did not like it at all. I took my case with everything I would need and headed down stairs.

Mom already had breakfast cooked; Dad and Umi were still getting ready. I sat down and started to eat, I looked around and couldn't help but to say,

"And men say it takes women a long time to get ready." Mom laughed and said,

"I don't think that saying applies to us. We know what we need to wear so we lay it out for in the morning, men don't think ahead." We both laughed. I finished my breakfast and left to walk to school.

It was a mild morning for summer. I followed the crowd of people to Karakura High. I had to ask around to find the principal's office, but I got there. I was given a schedule for my classes this semester. I had math first thing and quickly found my class. I was on time but the teacher felt the need to introduce me.

"Everyone listen up! This is our new student Matsiu Yuki." I could have cared less, but she did. I stood looking down while she told everyone, everything she knew about me.

"Alright Miss. Matsiu, you can sit next to Uryu." I sat down in the desk next to him. I got a strange feeling from him. I had my note book open and taking notes, while trying to ignore all of the conflicting senses around me. The bell finally rang and I packed up and left.

Something about him was odd. He wasn't like the shinigami or the other people around me. I could tell I was going to get a major head ache if I didn't get away from him.

I had English class after math, it was easier to get in without a big introduction, and I noticed that there were mostly the same people in all of my classes. I was quickly seated next to the window, and the class filled up. I couldn't believe that shinigami went to school; Kurosaki Ichigo and Izuru Kira were in most of my classes.

The lunch bell rang and I left the room where my next class was. I went outside and found a tall tree. I climbed it and sat on a branch to eat. I don't know why, but I have an obsession with being up high. Well, that and other things. I finished my lunch and sat watching the kids from my new school, it was the usual cliques. But it was the shinigami in the yard that I had an interest in. They were looking for something, or someone. After a time, the bell rang and I hopped out of the tree and was confronted by three shinigami.

"Where on Earth have you been?" I was kind of stunned, why were they looking for me?

"I was up in the tree."

"Up there? Why?"

"I like heights." They looked shocked. It wasn't normal I knew that, but come on! It's not that strange.

"You need to get to class now." I was dismissed. But two of them followed me. I disliked being followed excessively.

The rest of the school day went by like that. It was so creepy. But I signed up for volleyball so I was happy. I walked home with Umi. He seemed nervous, I had no clue why. He kept hurrying me to get home. He was starting to get annoying. I finally decided to ask him why.

"Umi, why are you pushing me to get home so fast?"

"Because, I have a lot of things to do and I have a feeling that you have work to do as well."

"But Umi! I just wanna relax!"

"You can at home now let's go." That was the end of it. I followed him in silence. Something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me.

When we finally arrived home I went straight to my room and changed. I felt better in my jeans and t-shirt. I started back down stairs and heard whispering again.

"They know that she is here. Hopefully they don't know that it's us that have her."

"They won't know. These bodies hide us perfectly. Besides we need to keep her away from them, at least until he thinks that she is ready."

"She will know soon enough. That boy that was her friend is trouble. He must either be dealt with or have communication cut." They were talking about Chikyu. That was it. I was done hiding in the shadows.

"You can't cut communication between me and Chikyu!" My hair was red and blue. I hated that they could see both my anger and my sadness on my face and my hair. I saw there was an open letter on the counter, I grabbed it and saw that it was addressed to me.

"You opened my letter? Why?" They seemed un-willing to answer. I stared them down un-till they told me.

"You don't need to talk to people like him. He was then; Karakura is now please try to understand Yuki." Dad was so cold with his words. My tears came in hot streaks down my face as I looked at the people that I thought was my family. I finally gave up trying to understand and ran to my room taking the stairs by threes.

I sat in my room and cried. I finally realized that I was clutching Chikyu's letter very tightly. I sat up and wiped my eyes, I opened the letter and read.

_Yuki,_

_Thanks for the necklace; I was surprised that you would even think of me at your new home. You really are a good friend. I never thought you could find something so plain and make it something so amazing. _

_The Akuma has been as bitter as ever, but she will get over it in time… I hope. There has been a new arrival who took your spot in the crew. She is small and a major pain! Most people here think she is great and that she makes up for you. But she could never replace you in my eyes._

_There was something I wanted to tell you before you left, but I acted like a MAJOR JERK. I didn't like ignoring you and as soon as I saw you in the car leaving I remembered what I wanted to tell you…. I love you Yuki. I know that is something that is told face to face, but it is true all the same. I hope that I can see you again one day. On that day, I will never let you go again._

_I saved up for months to get you this, but I didn't give it to you, please take it now. I will always have the key._

_Chikyu_

I opened the envelope and a small heart shaped necklace slid out and into my palm. It was a necklace, but it had a key hole. I looked at the heart-shaped necklace, it was beautiful. A yin-yang sign with Light and Dark. I wondered what the key hole was for.

I put the necklace on and it was like a choker. I liked choker necklaces, and this was no exception. I also put on the match for the necklace I sent Chikyu; it hung a little lower than the one he sent me. I was happy. I had just realized that I had for a long time, loved Chikyu, but I had never told him. I didn't have to, he loved me too.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face; it was the first time that had happened in so long. I had almost forgotten how to smile.

I woke to a tapping on my window. I looked out and saw a little pink head peering into my window. I got up and opened the window. A little girl jumped in the window and smiled.

"Hi ya! My name is Yachiru Kusajishi! Ken-Chan didn't feel like coming to get you so I came instead!" She was the girl that was arguing with the giant. She seemed like a little ball of energy.

"Ne, ne! Come on! You need to bring the sword we gave you! You're gonna learn how to use it! Let's go!" I pulled the sword out from under my bed and went to the window. She jumped on my shoulder and smiled.

"You need to go to the clearing in the park. The others are waiting there." I looked at the small pink ball of energy now perched on my shoulder. I nodded and jumped to the tree limb net to the house, jumped out of the tree and took off towards the park, Yachiru talking all the while.

We got to the clearing and the others weren't there.

"Are you sure that they were supposed to be here?"

"Ummmmm, of course I am. They should be here, they were when I left." There was a hiss. I turned and saw a serpent.

"Man, you people attract these things like flies to honey!" I pulled out a razor disk and threw it. Its head came right off.

"Yachiru, can you follow the other's reatsiu?"

"Yep! Uh, go that way!" I followed her directions and I started to pick up on reatsiu as well. I was surprised that I felt so many conflicting feelings and senses at the same time. We made it to another clearing and the others were there, surrounded by the serpents. They all had different weapons. Each one seemed to have its own ability. I didn't have enough material with me to fight all of these serpents.

I was freaking out. I had no way to even get close to them without them hearing or smelling me. Yachiru was staring at the creatures and almost flew off my shoulder. I pulled her back and took her back in the trees.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

"No. But they have Ken-chan and the others!"

"Hm, let me see what I can do." I opened up the small bag I had brought. It was filled with the Predator's weapons. I looked through them and found that I had left the gun at home.

_Oh great! The one time I need it I leave it at home! I'm such an idiot!_ My mind was racing. I had no idea what I was going to do. I was panicking. In between my hurried thoughts, I heard a voice in the back of my head.

_Stop freaking out! You're giving me a head ache! _I stopped and the voice continued, _You need to calm down. I was going to contact you once your training started, but I guess I don't have a choice. You need my help. Take your sword in your hand. _I took the sword out of the sheath; it was alive with different kinds of energy. _Do you feel the energy coursing through it? I am the sword, my power is yours. If I am right, we can kill all of those serpents in one attack. I will tell you how._

I listened to the voice and followed her instructions.

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." The sword changed shape and I held two swords, they each had a sheen that seemed alive. She told me the element that would be best for the serpents.

"Raitoningu." The swords reformed into one spear. It was cracking with energy. Clouds formed over head and out of nowhere, several bolts of lightning hit the serpents.

I stood shocked. I had never seen anything like this before. The others surrounded me at once and were amazed that I had communicated with my sword so easily.

"You should feel lucky; most people can't communicate with their Zanpoukto so easily. It takes years to build up that kind of bond with your Zanpoukto, but you seem to have bonded quickly, and quite well." I looked at Soi- Fon. She didn't seem like she was thrilled that she was saved by me.

I was taught how to communicate with my Zanpoukto and how to use it. They also told me about Hollows, they were what had attacked me that one time. When I got home, all of the lights were on. I knew that this was not good. I walked to the tree and climbed to the roof and into my room. I had just hidden my Zanpoukto and weapons, when Mom, Dad, and Umi walked into my room, they all looked pissed.

"Where have you been?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You snuck out the window and back it I know you did."

"Where is the proof? Until you have it, I didn't do anything. Now get out of my room." I was about to push them all out the door when I heard a shout. I ran to the window and saw someone being chased by a hollow. I looked closer and saw a similar feature in the way they moved that I had seen all my life. I couldn't stop myself and my family couldn't either.

I quickly got my window open and got out. I grabbed my Zanpoukto from under the sill on the outside.

"Chikyu!" He looked up and I saw a hint of a smile on his face. One of the hollows grabbed him and I jumped off the roof, I saw several more Shinigami coming from behind that I hadn't ever seen before.

I didn't have time to react, my hand fell on air, and a man in white clothes who now stood behind me had taken it. My hair turned a purple and red. The rain started to fall just as I heard a pained scream. I turned around and ran to Chikyu. He was standing there, petrified. I ran over to him.

"Chikyu, are you okay? Look at me Chikyu!" He blinked and looked at me. A smile started across his face and he grabbed me and wrapped me in a huge hug. My hair started to turn a pink tinge that almost matched my face. Before I knew it, I was being snatched backwards by someone.

The man in white had me painfully by the arm. He had a look on his face that seemed to be cold as ice.

"You will stay away from her. I knew that there was something odd about the way she has been acting. Well no more. As for you, you will go back inside and pack your things under Harribel's supervision." He spoke like he knew me. Who was Harribel?

"I said go. Now." I stood there.

"Not until I have my questions answered! Starting with who the hell you are!" He sighed.

"I should have known that this would be hard, you have the same attitude as your mother. Ulquiorra, take her to the room where Harribel is now. I was taken from behind again and this time taken inside, I was protesting the dark- haired person who carried me over his shoulder. I hit my arm off of something sharp when I went to hit him once.

I was thrown on the bed in my room. I looked at the man who had carried me. I gasped when I saw him. He was dressed in white and he had what looked like half a helmet… with a horn? It must have been what I hit my arm on.

I looked at my arm and there was a small cut on my arm. I looked at the woman standing in my room and at the bodies of the family that I had once knew. A bag was thrown at me.

"Gather anything you want. If it fits, you keep it." They both went outside the room. I quickly gathered my weapons and several pairs of jeans and t-shirts. The bag was barely full, but I was glad that I had what mattered most to me. I didn't know how they would react to the necklaces so I took them both off and put them in the bag, hidden in the pocket of a pair of my jeans.

I came out of the door and the bag was immediately taken from me and I was taken back outside. The reatsiu was immense. Everyone seemed angry and I was on the receiving end.

Chapter Four

She can't be…

Life at the orphanage sucks now that Yuki's gone. She always had a way of cheering up the whole place with her light singing. I hadn't realized how much she had contributed to the small place. I now often find myself talking to myself and thinking about her. I was called to the Headmistresses office the day before my birthday. I had no idea what this was about. I had gotten about half way there when Headmistress Lilly appeared and handed me a small package. She turned around and re entered her office. Most likely to admit another poor kid.

I took the package to my room and opened it. It was from Yuki, I was happy that she still thought about me, and everyone here. I opened the small envelope that was in the package. I read Yuki's clear hand writing, not knowing what to expect.

_Chikyu,_

_I wish that I didn't have to be so far away. I can't believe that I've only been gone a week. Anyway, I hope this letter gets to you before or on your birthday. I thought that I could have stayed long enough, sorry. I wasn't sure about what to get you, but I saw this and I thought of you. I know that it seems odd, but I guess I- you know what just ignore me. Anyway, the post card has my new address if you want to write or something. I- I'm sorry._

_Yuki_

It was so short. Yuki didn't write short things or even speak short of her mind. She must have been in a hurry. I looked further into the package and found the post card. It had a beautiful sakura tree on it. I wondered if it was in her new home. I flipped it over and I saw the address.

9730 Enjeru Hana Rd, Karakura. I would send her a letter once I got the chance. I opened the envelope a little further and a necklace slid out. It was part of a yin- yang, but it was green and had an earth symbol inside. In the small area in the top there was an ice symbol. It was a small inside joke we had both shared, I didn't think that she even remembered it.

Three kids ran in the hall outside, I walked to the door and one of the older kids told me to follow him. There was a new arrival… poor kid. We all stood in assembly while the new kid was being introduced. She was tiny, she looked so frightened. I suddenly remembered what it was like when I first arrived with no memory of who I was or where I was. I only remembered my name.

_Flash back_

"_Welcome everyone, this is Chikyu, he will be the new member of our little family. He has no memory of where he came from, so please don't pester him about it. Thank you." When everyone was gone I wandered to the room that I was assigned to. It was small but it was better than nothing. _

_I sat on the bed and tried my best to remember anything about my life. It wasn't working. I heard a giggle come from outside the room. I walked outside and saw a girl about my age mopping the floor with vigorous force. _

"_What are you laughing at?" She giggled some more._

"_Sorry, you just had a funny look on your face a moment ago." She looked familiar, but at the same time she was a stranger to me._

"_My look is not funny! I was just thinking."_

"_Well I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you when you start to think." She giggled it seemed like the more she giggled the brighter yellow-orange her hair became._

"_What's with your hair?" She stopped giggling and stood up strait her light giggle and smiling eyes were no longer about her. I watched as her hair turned as black as midnight. _

"_T- that is so neat! I think that is the absolute coolest thing that I have ever seen!" She looked up from the mop._

"_What? You're not going to tease me, or anything about it?"_

"_Ha! No way that I way too cool!" _

We had been friends immediately after that. And every time I started to think about my past, she knew. She would always have something smart to say whenever she finally found me. I finally realized that everyone was leaving, and that the new girl was gone.

I went back to my room. I had the day off from my chores. I made sure that no one was anywhere near the room and pulled up a floor board next to the window. I had saved for months to get Yuki something. It would be her birthday in a few weeks. I want to see her badly.

I took the money that I had saved and left the building quickly and quietly. It only took me a few moments to find the right store. Yuki had been with me the day I found the set. And I purchased it. I had to quickly go back to the orphanage, before I was missed too much.

When I was in my room, I managed to actually get a good look at the necklace. It was a small heart shaped necklace that had light and dark symbols. It came with a second necklace, a key. I un-locked the heart and the yin-yang parts opened. There was a small compartment. I quickly grabbed a pencil, and scribbled a note on a small piece of paper. I placed it in the compartment and locked it back.

I put the heart locket in a small envelope and wrote Yuki a letter back. I figured that this time, I wouldn't stay quiet… I finally told her how I felt, for real. I finally managed to get the letter in the mail, Yuki should like the necklace. I had put on the one she sent me and the key that went with her necklace. They were both hidden under my shirt.

It wasn't long after that I was called to the Akuma's office. A couple of days had passed.

"Well Chikyu, it looks like you are going to get adopted as well. I suppose it could be worse, she is single, but she thinks she can handle you. Go get you things, and come right back here."

"Yes Head Mistress Lilly." I quickly and quietly gathered my things and went back to her office.

"Chikyu, this is the woman who is adopting you, as of now you will address her as Ms. Unohana."

"Yes, Head Mistress Lilly. It is nice to meet you Ms. Unohana." She seemed to have an air of kindness mixed with something not quite nice, but not quite mean, sorta… intimidating. The papers were filed quickly and she led me out of the orphanage, and to the river. I didn't know what was going on but it couldn't be good.

"Don't worry. You are not going to be hurt. We are going to Karakura Town to get a few people." She smiled and a gate came out of nowhere. She pushed me through and I followed her down a long walk way, it was creepy, the walls were moving.

"Keep away from the walls. You don't want to be sucked in." This was seriously starting to scare me. We came out in the middle of a field. There were several people there as well.

"Unohana Tiacho, it is good that you can join us so soon. Is this the boy?"

"Yes Isane. This is the boy that the So-Tiacho wanted us to find. What about the girl?"

"She is still here. According to Soi-Fon Tiacho and the others said that she has made amazing steps in learning her Zanpoukto's power."

"That is good. I think we need to introduce everyone here to him. Chikyu, this is Isane Kotetsu, she is a good friend of mine. And these people are Renji Abarai, Nanao Ise, Shuhei Hisagi, Toshirou Hitsuguya, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet all of you, but what is going on?" A snarl rose from behind and something with a white mask appeared.

"Chikyu, run! Go Hurry!" I ran, as fast as I could. I got lost in the streets with one or more of those things behind me. I was almost ready to collapse on the street when I heard,

"Chikyu!" I looked up and saw Yuki hanging out of a second story window with three other people behind her. One of those things grabbed me and I saw her jump out of the window. She landed with a soft thud on the street. She reached for something but a man in white had already taken it from her. I was released from the grip I was in and just stood there. I didn't hear or see anything until I heard her.

"Chikyu, are you okay? Look at me Chikyu!" Her hands were on either side of my face, and she was staring at me. Her eyes filled with worry. I blinked and a smile started across my face I grabbed her and wrapped her in hug. My thoughts were only on how happy I was to see her. I didn't notice when her hair started to turn pink. But she was pulled away by the same man who had taken whatever it was she had before.

He was saying something that I couldn't hear. But I did see another man in white clothes pick her up and carry her like a sack over his shoulder.

Then everything seemed to go wrong…

Chapter Five

Why are you doing this to me?

Sure enough as soon as I got on the street, I was immediately met by several reatsius. Each one unique and strong. I didn't know what I was walking into, but it was right into the middle again.

"-you can't take her! She will stay with the others! Where she belongs!"

"Hm, you say that, but where is the proof? This sword? Pathetic if you ask me. She doesn't belong in your world, she belongs with us." They were talking about me.

"Wait a minute! How can either of you place a claim on me? I am not an item to be bargained over!" I ran to the middle of the street and snatched my Zanpoukto back from the man I white. The other man with the odd helmet on tried to get me back to the side walk, but I rammed my elbow in his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

I quickly jumped to the tree across the street and perched myself on a branch, and glared at everyone there. They all just looked like I had done something stupid. I looked at the people in white on my right. They all looked ready to jump on me if they had to. The man in between the two smirked.

"You are just like your mother. She was also a pain in the neck… and stubborn. I suppose I can't blame her for dumping you at that orphanage. A futile attempt to keep you away from me." I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"How did you know the girl's mother? Answer us now! AIZEN!" I looked at the shinigami who had been yelling. He looked genuinely pissed… come to think of it… they all did.

"I would have thought that the answer would have been obvious by now. I am the girl's father." I was shocked, how could someone co cruel, be my father? My head started to swim.

_I don't understand, if he is my father then why was I at the orphanage? Why am I just now finding out these things? Oh! Why does everything happen to me? _

Before in knew it I had fallen out of the tree. The side walk below me was inches from me. Before I knew it I had hit. There was a stabbing pain in my right arm, it hurt but I didn't show any sign about it. No tears, no cry, nothing. The people in white started towards me, but the shinigami were faster.

Before anyone could react there were several shinigami in front of me and several behind me. There was one that was kneeling next to me. She had a long black braid in front? That was odd.

"Your arm is broken. Impact with the concrete is what did it. I will have to get it back into place. This will hurt a lot." I nodded and she grabbed my wrist and nodded to a person behind me, they grabbed my shoulders and she pulled my arm. I could hear the bone snap back into place. I couldn't help but flinch. As she was binding my arm someone came and sat next to me.

"Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" I looked over and despite the pain, smiled.

"I'm okay. It only really hurt when the bone was re- aligned." He smiled, and he looked relieved, but at the same time, worried.

I heard shouts and I felt enormous pressure on different levels, and saw different Zanpoukto forms. There was a yell and two people crashed through the shinigami. They stared at me, I had a seriously pissed look on my face and my hair was so red, it looked like it was glowing. I hadn't noticed, but my hand had tightened around the hilt of my Zanpoukto. The woman began to laugh.

"How can you possibly harm us? You're right handed and you only have your left hand to use." I stood up and flash stepped past her, once I had stopped by a red- headed shinigami I turned around in time to see the blood pour out of the wounds that I had inflicted on both of them.

"H-how is that possible?" I looked at both of them and held my Zanpoukto close to my side.

"If you had even paid and bit of attention to me, you would have noticed that I can use both of my hands, and that I mainly use my left hand." They looked at each other and then past me. I turned around and saw the man in white holding a Zanpoukto as well. He said something that I couldn't hear, but I could sense that it wasn't good.

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." The two swords formed again.

"Darku, shield." A thin solid black sword formed in place of the two original. And a solid black wall rose between the man in white and me, and the others. All I could hear was the cries from the other side. It was not the man in white, but something else. I could hear it, but it was not with my ears, but in my heart. It was loneliness, I didn't know what it was, but I- I want to help… I don't know why. The wall disappeared and the man in white had an incredibly huge smirk on his face.

"An impressive defense I must admit. However-" He disappeared for a split second and I heard Chikyu yell. I spun around and he had Chikyu by the arm with his Zanpoukto pressed to his throat. The other shinigami surrounded me and they all had drawn their Zanpouktos.

"Ah- ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you want this boy to live. Drop you weapons." One of the shinigami to my left immediately started to yell.

"Aizen, you will not take the life of a valuable member of the Soul Society! Now let him go," he grabbed my arm, "and she won't be hurt." The others just stood there. They looked like they were rooted to the ground.

"You must not care for the boy after all." He started to move his arm like he was going to slash Chikyu.

"STOP! D-don't hurt him. Please, I-I'll go. I won't fight you. Just please, please don't hurt him." I could hear the tears in my own voice. I could also hear all the voices in my head screaming at the same time that this is a mistake, but I didn't care. I pulled my arm away from the shinigami that had a hold of me. He looked at me like I was writing my own suicide letter.

I walked through the shinigami and he let go of Chikyu. As I passed him he seemed in a larger state of shock that the shinigami behind me. I felt a single tear fall, and I had a feeling that if I lost it, then I would burst into tears and my hair would turn all shades of blue. So I sucked it up and stood by the man and the other two. He put his hand on my shoulder. It was all I could do not to flinch at his touch.

"Well, I have what I came for. Ulquiorra, open the garagranta, we are going back to Los Noches." A large rip opened and I was led through the gate, I looked back at the street and I saw another gate opened, Chikyu was looking back at me before he entered. I felt as though my chest was in a vice that was being tightened.

When the gate re-opened it was in a large room where there were eight more people. One of them stood up when they saw me peer around the three in front of me.

"We thought that you were going to get information on the Soul Society Aizen- Sama. Not to get a little girl."

"Settle yourself down Aaroniero. She is of more use to us than you could possibly imagine. Come here Yuki." I came around from behind the other two. And stood by the man that everyone called Aizen.

"Yuki, you should meet everyone formally. This is, Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Luisenbarn, you have met Tia Harribel and Ulquiorra Cifer, there is also Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Yammy Llargo. They each are my highest ranking soldiers. They are Espada, they each have numbers that identify their rank. They are also hollows who have broken the line between hollows and shinigami. "

"… I see. So, there are just your closest soldiers and servants and messengers, aren't they, Aizen?" He just looked at me, and one of the Espada started to scold me (at least I think they were).

"How dare you call Aizen- Sama by his first name! You are not worthy of even being here! If it was my decision, I would kill you in a blink of an eye!" I was already irritated but they crossed the line. I flash stepped over to him and in about ten seconds I had pinned him to the table.

"You listen to me now. If it was MY choice, I wouldn't even be here. But here I am, so DEAL with it! I'm already irritated enough and you really DON'T want to get on my bad side. 'Kay?" I let him up and flash stepped back to where I was. The espada that I had pinned was about to say something, but I cut him short.

"I really hope that little lecture that I gave you really sunk into that ridiculously pink head of yours. Because if it didn't, well you wouldn't want to meet me on a bad day to say the least." Aizen started to laugh and ruffled my hair.

"You must have taken your attitude after your mother and me. A shame that she couldn't see." The Espada all stared in shock.

"A-Aizen- Sama, you mean that this girl is your daughter?"

"Of course. You can't tell as of yet, but she would quite resemble me if her hair was brown instead of the black she keeps it." I looked at him with a criticizing look in my eye.

"I wouldn't even change my hair now if I was paid to do so."

"I'm sure that right now you wouldn't. But right now, Harribel, take her to a room. I don't care which."

I was taken to a separate building, and to a room, it was fairly big and it had black walls, floors, and ceilings. The rest was white, the bed, the doors, the closet, even the clothes. There was a window, it showed a desert and a moon, there were no stars, but it was beautiful.

"This will be your room. I must say, for a human, I am quite interested in the things you can do. Take this bag of your things. I am looking forward to learning more about what you can do." She left the room.

I tossed the bag in the bed and went to the window. It was fairly large and I was glad that there was a ledge on the inside big enough for me to sit on. I looked out the window and I found myself very bored. I kept on thinking amount what had happened already. In such a short amount of time I had gotten everything that I had ever knew, just ripped away. I had gotten every shred of what little I knew about life, twisted and ripped apart… and this man. How- how could someone like him be my father? How? I hit my hand on the window pane and the glass shattered. My hand was now covered in blood.

"Damn!" I pulled the first aid kit out of my bag and pulled the glass shards out of my hand. I flinched as I poured the alcohol over my hand. I was certainly glad that I had thought to grab it. Once the gauze and bandages were on my hand I went back to the window.

"Geez, I didn't think that I could do that, with just my bare hands." I sat looking at my now bandaged hand and kept on thinking. Then I heard people running down the hall.

"What on earth was that noise?" My door slammed open and Harribel and three other women stood in my doorway. She looked at the broken window and at my hand.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"I uh, hit the window and it kinda… broke."

"Ah, well I guess that would explain the first aid kit and the bandages. Mila Rose, Sung- Sun, Apacci, go and get someone to replace the glass in her window. Yuki, come here." I walked over to her.

"Now, let me see your hand." I hesitantly stretched out my hand and she un did the bandages.

"You have a few lacerations on your hand, but nothing too major. I think you did an excellent job at bandaging your hand, and the first aid kit that you packed was a good idea."

Once again I was left alone. I moved everything off the bed and lay down. I hadn't been in this place for an hour and already hated it. There was a screeching sound and I shot up. Could those things have followed me here?

I pulled a few weapons out of the bag they were in. The glass in the window was still gone and would be until morning. The room was a good three or four stories high. There was no way I could jump that far without breaking my neck. I thought for a second and remembered that my Zanpoukto had the ability to control elements. Perhaps I could grow a tree?

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." By now it felt almost natural to watch the swords.

"Chikyū." The swords formed a staff that had a large orb on the top. It was swirling with a green mist. I pointed the stall at the ground and said in a flat voice,

"Grow." Nothing seemed to happen.

"It was worth a shot." I kept muttering to myself and then felt a slight tremor. A black tree came up out of the sand and came up right to my window. It actually worked.

I stepped on one of the branches and it took me down. And through the sand.


	5. Why are you doing this to me!

_**Sorry that I havent updated in so long, I've been up to my neck in work for school, but it should be better now that I have some free time I should be able to update more quickly.**_

* * *

Sure enough as soon as I got on the street, I was immediately met by several reatsius. Each one unique and strong. I didn't know what I was walking into, but it was right into the middle again.

"-you can't take her! She will stay with the others! Where she belongs!"

"Hm, you say that, but where is the proof? This sword? Pathetic if you ask me. She doesn't belong in your world, she belongs with us." They were talking about me.

"Wait a minute! How can either of you place a claim on me? I am not an item to be bargained over!" I ran to the middle of the street and snatched my Zanpoukto back from the man in white. The other man with the odd helmet on tried to get me back to the side walk, but I rammed my elbow in his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

I quickly jumped to the tree across the street and perched myself on a branch, and glared at everyone there. They all just looked like I had done something stupid. I looked at the people in white on my right. They all looked ready to jump on me if they had to. The man in between the two smirked.

"You are just like your mother. She was also a pain in the neck… and stubborn. I suppose I can't blame her for dumping you at that orphanage. A futile attempt to keep you away from me." I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"How did you know the girl's mother? Answer us now! AIZEN!" I looked at the shinigami who had been yelling. He looked genuinely pissed… come to think of it… they all did.

"I would have thought that the answer would have been obvious by now. I am the girl's father." I was shocked, how could someone co cruel, be my father? My head started to swim.

_I don't understand, if he is my father then why was I at the orphanage? Why am I just now finding out these things? Oh! Why does everything happen to me? _

Before in knew it I had fallen out of the tree. The side walk below me was inches from me. Before I knew it I had hit. There was a stabbing pain in my right arm, it hurt but I didn't show any sign about it. No tears, no cry, nothing. The people in white started towards me, but the shinigami were faster.

Before anyone could react there were several shinigami in front of me and several behind me. There was one that was kneeling next to me. She had a long black braid in front? That was odd.

"Your arm is broken. Impact with the concrete is what did it. I will have to get it back into place. This will hurt a lot." I nodded and she grabbed my wrist and nodded to a person behind me, they grabbed my shoulders and she pulled my arm. I could hear the bone snap back into place. I couldn't help but flinch. As she was binding my arm someone came and sat next to me.

"Hey, Yuki, are you okay?" I looked over and despite the pain, smiled.

"I'm okay. It only really hurt when the bone was re- aligned." He smiled, and he looked relieved, but at the same time, worried.

I heard shouts and I felt enormous pressure on different levels, and saw different Zanpoukto forms. There was a yell and two people crashed through the shinigami. They stared at me, I had a seriously pissed look on my face and my hair was so red, it looked like it was glowing. I hadn't noticed, but my hand had tightened around the hilt of my Zanpoukto. The woman began to laugh.

"How can you possibly harm us? You're right handed and you only have your left hand to use." I stood up and flash stepped past her, once I had stopped by a red- headed shinigami I turned around in time to see the blood pour out of the wounds that I had inflicted on both of them.

"H-how is that possible?" I looked at both of them and held my Zanpoukto close to my side.

"If you had even paid and bit of attention to me, you would have noticed that I can use both of my hands, and that I mainly use my left hand." They looked at each other and then past me. I turned around and saw the man in white holding a Zanpoukto as well. He said something that I couldn't hear, but I could sense that it wasn't good.

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." The two swords formed again.

"Darku, shield." A thin solid black sword formed in place of the two original. And a solid black wall rose between the man in white and me, and the others. All I could hear was the cries from the other side. It was not the man in white, but something else. I could hear it, but it was not with my ears, but in my heart. It was loneliness, I didn't know what it was, but I- I want to help… I don't know why. The wall disappeared and the man in white had an incredibly huge smirk on his face.

"An impressive defense I must admit. However-" He disappeared for a split second and I heard Chikyu yell. I spun around and he had Chikyu by the arm with his Zanpoukto pressed to his throat. The other shinigami surrounded me and they all had drawn their Zanpouktos.

"Ah- ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you want this boy to live. Drop you weapons." One of the shinigami to my left immediately started to yell.

"Aizen, you will not take the life of a valuable member of the Soul Society! Now let him go," he grabbed my arm, "and she won't be hurt." The others just stood there. They looked like they were rooted to the ground.

"You must not care for the boy after all." He started to move his arm like he was going to slash Chikyu.

"STOP! D-don't hurt him. Please, I-I'll go. I won't fight you. Just please, please don't hurt him." I could hear the tears in my own voice. I could also hear all the voices in my head screaming at the same time that this is a mistake, but I didn't care. I pulled my arm away from the shinigami that had a hold of me. He looked at me like I was writing my own suicide letter.

I walked through the shinigami and he let go of Chikyu. As I passed him he seemed in a larger state of shock that the shinigami behind me. I felt a single tear fall, and I had a feeling that if I lost it, then I would burst into tears and my hair would turn all shades of blue. So I sucked it up and stood by the man and the other two. He put his hand on my shoulder. It was all I could do not to flinch at his touch.

"Well, I have what I came for. Ulquiorra, open the garagranta, we are going back to Los Noches." A large rip opened and I was led through the gate, I looked back at the street and I saw another gate opened, Chikyu was looking back at me before he entered. I felt as though my chest was in a vice that was being tightened.

When the gate re-opened it was in a large room where there were eight more people. One of them stood up when they saw me peer around the three in front of me.

"We thought that you were going to get information on the Soul Society Aizen- Sama. Not to get a little girl."

"Settle yourself down Aaroniero. She is of more use to us than you could possibly imagine. Come here Yuki." I came around from behind the other two. And stood by the man that everyone called Aizen.

"Yuki, you should meet everyone formally. This is, Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Luisenbarn, you have met Tia Harribel and Ulquiorra Cifer, there is also Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and Yammy Llargo. They each are my highest ranking soldiers. They are Espada, they each have numbers that identify their rank. They are also hollows who have broken the line between hollows and shinigami. "

"… I see. So, there are just your closest soldiers and servants and messengers, aren't they, Aizen?" He just looked at me, and one of the Espada started to scold me (at least I think they were).

"How dare you call Aizen- Sama by his first name! You are not worthy of even being here! If it was my decision, I would kill you in a blink of an eye!" I was already irritated but they crossed the line. I flash stepped over to him and in about ten seconds I had pinned him to the table.

"You listen to me now. If it was MY choice, I wouldn't even be here. But here I am, so DEAL with it! I'm already irritated enough and you really DON'T want to get on my bad side. 'Kay?" I let him up and flash stepped back to where I was. The espada that I had pinned was about to say something, but I cut him short.

"I really hope that little lecture that I gave you really sunk into that ridiculously pink head of yours. Because if it didn't, well you wouldn't want to meet me on a bad day to say the least." Aizen started to laugh and ruffled my hair.

"You must have taken your attitude after your mother and me. A shame that she couldn't see." The Espada all stared in shock.

"A-Aizen- Sama, you mean that this girl is your daughter?"

"Of course. You can't tell as of yet, but she would quite resemble me if her hair was brown instead of the black she keeps it." I looked at him with a criticizing look in my eye.

"I wouldn't even change my hair now if I was paid to do so."

"I'm sure that right now you wouldn't. But right now, Harribel, take her to a room. I don't care which."

I was taken to a separate building, and to a room, it was fairly big and it had black walls, floors, and ceilings. The rest was white, the bed, the doors, the closet, even the clothes. There was a window, it showed a desert and a moon, there were no stars, but it was beautiful.

"This will be your room. I must say, for a human, I am quite interested in the things you can do. Take this bag of your things. I am looking forward to learning more about what you can do." She left the room.

I tossed the bag in the bed and went to the window. It was fairly large and I was glad that there was a ledge on the inside big enough for me to sit on. I looked out the window and I found myself very bored. I kept on thinking amount what had happened already. In such a short amount of time I had gotten everything that I had ever knew, just ripped away. I had gotten every shred of what little I knew about life, twisted and ripped apart… and this man. How- how could someone like him be my father? How? I hit my hand on the window pane and the glass shattered. My hand was now covered in blood.

"Damn!" I pulled the first aid kit out of my bag and pulled the glass shards out of my hand. I flinched as I poured the alcohol over my hand. I was certainly glad that I had thought to grab it. Once the gauze and bandages were on my hand I went back to the window.

"Geez, I didn't think that I could do that, with just my bare hands." I sat looking at my now bandaged hand and kept on thinking. Then I heard people running down the hall.

"What on earth was that noise?" My door slammed open and Harribel and three other women stood in my doorway. She looked at the broken window and at my hand.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"I uh, hit the window and it kinda… broke."

"Ah, well I guess that would explain the first aid kit and the bandages. Mila Rose, Sung- Sung, Apachi, go and get someone to replace the glass in her window. Yuki, come here." I walked over to her.

"Now, let me see your hand." I hesitantly stretched out my hand and she un did the bandages.

"You have a few cuts on your hand, but nothing too major. I think you did an excellent job at bandaging your hand, and the first aid kit that you packed was a good idea."

Once again I was left alone. I moved everything off the bed and lay down. I hadn't been in this place for an hour and already hated it. There was a screeching sound and I shot up. Could those things have followed me here?

I pulled a few weapons out of the bag they were in. The glass in the window was still gone and would be until morning. The room was a good three or four stories high. There was no way I could jump that far without breaking my neck. I thought for a second and remembered that my Zanpoukto had the ability to control elements. Perhaps I could grow a tree?

"Search for weakness and strike Yōso Shifuta." By now it felt almost natural to watch the swords.

"Chikyū." The swords formed a staff that had a large orb on the top. It was swirling with a green mist. I pointed the stall at the ground and said in a flat voice,

"Grow."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, I hope people are still reading this anyway. ^-^ once again I dont own the anime or the movie just what comes put of my brain. \(^o^)/**_


End file.
